Reflected in Your Eyes
by Miharu-Uchiha
Summary: Given a new mission,Cell 7 is to take a scroll containing a forbidden jutsu, but things don't work out. A fight with the Raikage's rebellious son leaves Sakura dying and Sasuke spiraling with hidden emotion. How can he admit his new feelings now? SasuSaku
1. Prologue: Dreaming

Woo! I finally fixed my computer thingie! Anywho I hope you like this story and you'd better review or else **_my_ **Inner self will come and kill you all. JK! Seriously though I do like getting reviews. They make me feel all warm and fuzzy!

Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own Naruto cause if I did…heh believe me things would change! Unfortunately it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto!

**Prologue: Dreaming**

_What are you dreaming about? _Sasuke wondered as he gazed into the face of the pink-haired ninja next to him. Her head rested gently on his shoulder and her breathing was soft and calm. He smiled and grabbed her hand entwining his fingers with hers.

"I love you Sakura," he whispered softly to her.

As he spoke he noticed a slight smile flicker across her lips. He watched her for a moment more and then let his eyes stray down to her waist. The stark white of the bandages wrapped tightly around her waist caught his eye as they showed through the slit in her shirt and for a moment his smile faltered. It had been almost three weeks since she had gotten that wound, but the wound still hadn't completely healed. The wound was no longer a huge threat to Sakura's life, but now the scar it left served as a grim reminder to Sasuke of what he almost lost. What he never wanted to risk losing again. Kakashi had said she survived by pure willpower. She hadn't been ready to die then. He wasn't sure if he would have been able to hold on like that, not then anyway. Now he had her to live for. _Pretty sad when it takes your best friend almost dying to realize how you really feel, _Sasuke thought. He hated how he had been then and had sworn he wouldn't ever be like that again. Back then he had told himself he didn't need anyone. By resolving not to care he couldn't get hurt. In other words been a total ass. How wrong he had been. No one should be alone no matter what the circumstances. Sometimes being alone could hurt worse then any pain a person could cause. Now he lived for every day just to see her smile and hear her laugh.

He glanced up over the fire to where the other part of Team 7 was. Naruto lay close to the fire mumbling something about being Lord Hokage and how he really could beat them whoever they happened to be. Kakashi was still awake not surprisingly reading his infamous Come Come Paradise. His eyes never left the book and he was oblivious to everything around him. Every now and then he would burst into laughter and then, as soon as he had calmed himself down, glance warily around and go back to reading, chuckling to himself.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and stared into the fire wondering how late it was. Sometimes he wondered if his sensei ever went to bed or if he just stayed up all night and read his book. After a few minutes he felt his eyelids drooping. He took one last glance at Sakura and kissed her softly on the top of her head before he fell completely asleep. _I hope I dream about whatever you're dreaming about, _He thought with a smile.

He didn't though. Instead Sasuke's dreams took him almost three weeks into the past as he lie down pulling Sakura closer. Back to the time when he almost lost the one girl he'd give anything for now. As the dream began Sasuke remembered everything so clearly as if it had happened just yesterday. As if he was reliving it…


	2. The Mission

Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own Naruto cause if I did…heh believe me things would change! coughSasuSakucough Unfortunately it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto!

Thanks to anyone who reviewed the prologue! Like I said I love the reviews and I vow to hug whoever does from now on. Here's the next chapter and I now wanted them to be 15 or 16 in this, and I realize that there'll be some randomness that will make them seem younger, but just bear with me… Considering I typed this a long time I go when I hadn't watched a lot of Naruto and stuff, it's okay. Anyway I hope you like this chapter and remember to review!

Chapter 1: The Mission 

"Good morning Sasuke!" Sakura cheerily greeted the third member of Team 7 as he joined them.

"Kakashi sensei isn't here yet?" He said glancing around not bothering to return the greeting.

"Late as usual," Sakura said obviously disappointed.

"Probably looking for some stupid job to make us do," Naruto said loudly. "It's not like we do anything interesting."

"You want another job like protecting Tazuna?" Sasuke asked him rolling his eyes. "Why? So you can get yourself killed? At least by doing these "stupid jobs" you can't get yourself killed."

"You jerk," Naruto yelled at him his voice seething with anger. "You're gonna pay for that!"

"Bring it on," Sasuke answered maintaining his calm composure. "It'll only take a few seconds before I kick your butt."

"Will both of you knock it off?" Sakura yelled though it was mostly directed at Naruto.

"It's not my fault Sasuke's an arrogant jerk!" Naruto yelled back.

"Doesn't that make you an immature loser?" Sasuke smirked.

Naruto turned back to him clenching his fists. Sasuke shrugged, but made no motion to fight back. He knew he could have Naruto down on the ground with a kunai at his throat in less then a minute if he wanted to.

"You think you're special don't you?" Naruto said. "So what if you're an Uchiha and you can make your eyes turn red? You're not all that!"

"Naruto would you just leave Sasuke alone?!" Sakura said defending him like she always did though he had no idea why. It wasn't like he needed it or even cared. If she wanted to waste attention on someone then Naruto would be a much better choice then himself.

"Hey guys! Did I miss anything?" Kakashi said popping out of nowhere behind Sakura.

"Sensei! Do you have to do that?" Sakura asked her heart pounding. She had noticed that it had done that more often lately. "You could give someone a heart attack!"

"Really? I never thought of that," Kakashi said. "That might work to my advantage."

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto said forgetting about arguing with Sasuke. "Do you have a cool mission for us to do? Please tell me you do!"

"As a matter of fact I do, but I'm not sure you're ready for it," Kakashi said thoughtfully.

"Why not?" Naruto asked in a whiny voice. _It had better not be something stupid like usual._

"Well, it's a mission that requires shinobi of the highest caliber. It's challenging, risky, and there's an 80 percent chance none of you will make it out alive," Kakashi went on pretending to be serious while inside he was grinning. Tormenting Naruto was something he lived for. "The mission I have for you is…"

Yes?" Naruto asked leaning in closer.

Kakashi took a deep breath and glanced around like he was about to reveal a huge secret. _Naruto's really falling for it this time isn't he?_

"Washing the Lord Hokage's windows!" he said with a grin after a dramatic pause.

With a loud crash Naruto fell over unconscious and lie on the ground with a strange smile plastered across his face.

"I think you might have gone a little too far with that sensei," Sakura said rolling her eyes at Naruto. _Sasuke's right. He is a total loser!_

"I just wanted to mess with him a little," Kakashi said nudging Naruto with the tip of his shoe. "Oh well come on guys."

"Are you just going to leave him there?" Sakura asked.

"Pretty much," Kakashi said pulling out his Come Come Paradise and walking away. "He can catch up when he gets up."

Sasuke nodded and began to follow Kakashi. He paused for a moment and glanced back at Sakura who was still standing by Naruto who was still lying completely still. As soon as she noticed him watching her she ran up to him. As soon as she had he resumed walking. Kakashi was at least 30 or so yards ahead of them, but Sasuke showed no hurry to catch up. _What's the point of hurrying? It won't be anything that important._

"Thanks for waiting for me," Sakura said to which he merely shrugged. "I wonder what Kakashi Sensei really wants us to do. What do you think?"

Again Sasuke shrugged and said nothing. Realizing he wasn't going to say anything back Sakura said nothing else. _Why won't you ever talk to me? _She wondered. _I don't bite. _

"Come on," Kakashi called from the doorway leading into the Lord Hokage's chambers. "No one's getting any younger here."

Sasuke quickened his pace if only a little and entered the building with Sakura close behind. The Hokage was sitting at his desk looking at something and didn't look up when they entered.

"Where's Naruto?" he asked still not looking at them.

"He's…" Kakashi said pausing as if trying to think of a good word to use, "well he's coming."

Then as if on cue Naruto burst into the room panting and came to a halt in front of Kakashi. He glanced around his eyes darting from Kakashi to Sasuke and Sakura to the Hokage and back.

"I can do the mission! Leave it up to me! Naruto Uzamaki!" He yelled.

"Naruto we haven't done anything yet," Kakashi said shaking his head.

"Oh right," Naruto said. His face was still bright red, but now it was from embarrassment.

_Why do I have to be stuck with him? _Sasuke thought angrily before turning his attention back to the Hokage. The Lord Hokage had rolled up the paper he had been looking at and cleared his throat.

"Now as you know the leader of The Land of Clouds, the Raikage, is a good friend of mine," he said. "I need something important delivered to him."

"Okay!" Naruto said as the Hokage handed him a long slender tube that held the scroll he'd been looking at before inside. Slowly he began to unscrew the lid. "Leave it up to me!"

"One thing you have to promise me however," the Hokage went on ignoring Naruto. "No matter what you can't look at it. The scroll inside contains a jutsu that is for the Raikage's eyes only."

Naruto's hand stopped and frantically turned the lid the other way till it was tightly locked back on. He glanced around with a grin like nothing had happened.

"I think I'll hold on to that," Kakashi said grabbing the case by the shoulder strap and hoisting it onto his own shoulder.

"Why can't I hold it?" Naruto whined. "I can carry a stupid scroll you know!"

"Sure you can, but I'm sure all of us would feel safer if you didn't," Sasuke said not bothering to notice Naruto's death glare. "Knowing you it'd get dropped off a cliff or something."

"You'd better be off then," the Hokage said before Naruto could retort. "Remember that scroll is for the Raikage only. No one else is to look at it."

Kakashi nodded and bowed to Hokage, which both Sakura and Sasuke copied. Naruto folded his arms and snorted angrily.

"Still don't see why I can't hold the stupid tube," he mumbled to himself.

"Naruto!" Sakura said hitting him on the back of the head.

"Ow! What?" Naruto asked rubbing the lump that was forming on his head. "Oh yeah." He said sweeping into a bow.

"Idiot," Sasuke said turning on his heel and leaving. As he left the building he shielded his eyes for a moment to let them adjust to the light difference.

"Well let's get going then," Kakashi said stretching as he came out behind Sasuke. "Go get what you need and then meet at the main gate in five minutes."

The group separated and went to get the things they wanted to bring along. Sasuke headed to his house and opened the door. Glancing around his clean bedroom, he grabbed a black hiking backpack that hung on a hook by the door, set it down on his bed, and turned to his dresser. His dresser drawers were neatly organized, completely different from Naruto's he knew, so it wasn't hard to find what he needed. He opened the second to the bottom one and pulled out a couple shirts some black some blue, but all emblazoned with the Uchiha clan symbol like the one he wore now, and a couple pairs of khaki shorts from the very bottom. He hastily threw them into his backpack and moved on to the more interesting top drawers. He smiled as he opened them and saw kunai, shurikan, and numerous other weapons. He pulled out a few extra kunai and shurikan and put them in a spare pouch. _Never know when you might need some extras; _He thought putting them into his bag. Sure that he had gotten everything from the dresser, Sasuke closed his drawers and as he stood back up the picture sitting on top caught his eyes. It was a picture of him, Sakura, Naruto, and Kakashi that had been taken not too long ago. Naruto had one hand held up in his signature peace sign and his tongue was stuck out in a grin. Next to Naruto was Sakura who had a big grin plastered across her face. Her arms were slung around his own neck pulling him down into the picture. The expression on his face was a mixture of surprise and annoyance. As he turned to leave, Sasuke suddenly felt compelled to take the picture with him. He didn't know why, but he grabbed the picture and stuck it in the side pocket of his backpack. Looking around the room to make sure he hadn't forgotten anything, Sasuke headed back outside once more. His path to the main gate took him across the bridge. He glanced up ahead towards the gate and seeing no one he walked over to the side of the bridge and looked down into the flowing water. His reflection stared back up at him with unreadable onyx eyes. _The Land Hidden in the Clouds huh? That scroll must be important, _He thought. _Maybe it's a forbidden jutsu of some kind._

"Um…Sasuke? What are you doing?" Sakura asked suddenly popping out of nowhere.

"Nothing," Sasuke replied shaking himself out of his stupor. "Come on."

Sakura gave him an odd look, but followed him to the gate nonetheless. A few moments later Naruto and Kakashi joined them.

"So sensei how are we getting to The Land of Clouds exactly?" Naruto was asking Kakashi.

"We're walking and then we're taking a boat," Kakashi said.

"Why don't we just ninja poof there like you do? It takes less time right?" Naruto asked Kakashi trying unsuccessfully to bribe their sensei into just poofing them there.

"Yeah, it would be faster, but it wouldn't cause you any suffering, so it wouldn't be as much fun," Kakashi said with a grin and heading out of the gate. "Besides I don't want to take the time to do all that."

"Go figure that," Sasuke muttered to himself.

"Don't worry it builds character Sasuke," Kakashi said.

"I bet it does," Sasuke said shaking his head.

Well, I hope this chapter was as good as the prologue and hopefully I update Chapter 2: Ambassador Kohta soon! By the way if anyone knows the correct spelling of shurikan I'd love to know since I'm not exactly sure and my friend wasn't either. Ideas are also welcome! Review please! Sayonara!


	3. Ambassador Kohta

Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own Naruto cause if I did…heh believe me things would change! coughSasuSakucough Unfortunately it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto!

Thanks to all my reviewers! I'll try to update faster too, but my computers somewhat slow and it likes to freeze on me whenever I try to go to It drives me nuts! By the way, I think from now on if it takes me too long to update the next chapter, I'll do a brief recap of the previous chapter at the beginning! As always, ideas are most welcome! Well anywho here's the next chapter and remember to review!

**Chapter 2: Ambassador Kohta**

Nothingness surrounded Team 7. There was no scenery to be found, no trees, or bushes. Just empty space filled by a spare weed here and there. This was the way to the Land Hidden in the Clouds or at least according to Kakashi's sketchy details. They had been walking for ages and still didn't seem to be getting anywhere.

"We could play I Spy," Naruto suggested. When no one answered him he went on, "Okay I'll go first. I spy something orange and perverted and..."

"My book," Kakashi said monotone. "My turn: I spy a hyperactive ninja that should be quiet since we're almost there."

"Where are we headed Kakashi?" Sakura asked.

"Here," Kakashi said as they got to the top of a hill and looked down on a small fishing village. "We're going to stay here for the night, and then a boat across the channel in the morning. However, we could certainly walk if you'd like."

Naruto stuck his tongue out and walked ahead. Kakashi sighed resignedly and followed after his team. The fishing village was nestled in a cove along the shore. It was on the borders of Konoha and had no shinobi of its own, but rather was protected by the Hokage. The town's main street was lined with vendors of all kinds marketing their goods.

"Excuse me," a man said stepping out in front of them, "but are you the shinobi from the Leaf village?"

"Who wants to know?" Kakashi said eyeing the man.

He was dressed in blue and green robes that stood out amongst the browns of the townspeople. He smelled like jasmine despite the fishy odor that hung in the air. He smiled at Kakashi and bowed.

"Forgive my manners," he said pulling out a badge and offering it. "I am Kohta, your ambassador from the Village Hidden in the Clouds sent to meet you and escort you too your ship. Did not your Hokage tell you?"

"No, he didn't say anything about a ambassador," Kakashi said looking over the badge that verified the man's claim. "I didn't think we were taking a boat until tomorrow morning either."

"I can understand your suspicion, however, the Lord Raikage preferred you waste no time here," Ambassador Kohta said calmly, "as his son continues to cause trouble. Please follow me."

Kakashi nodded and returned the badge. He turned to his squad and said in a voice that was almost inaudible, "I still don't trust him, so keep close."

They nodded quickly following Kakashi and the ambassador towards the harbor. Soon they arrived at a luxurious ship that Ambassador Kohta said was their ride.

"As soon as you are ready please board. There's dinner and beds aboard the ship waiting for you," Kohta grinned. "Quickly gather whatever you need here and I'll be waiting for you on deck."

With that he went up the ramp, onto the ship, and then he was gone. Kakashi turned around taking one more look back.

"I'm going to go and ask some questions," Kakashi said quietly. "I'll be back shortly and don't you dare get on that ship without me."

"Yeah whatever," Naruto grumbled. Then as soon as their sensei was gone he continued. "Paranoid old fool. I mean seriously, here they are wanting to feed us and stuff, but he can't even be grateful."

"I agree with Kakashi-sensei," Sakura said.

"Why?" Naruto said plopping down on a nearby bench.

"Think about it, no one said anything about any ambassador or a ship and yet…here they are just like you said Naruto," Sakura explained.

"Apparently you didn't hear what the guy said, Sakura. He has a banquet on there and soft downy beds waiting for us," Naruto drooled. "I wonder if they have hot baths too."

"Why do you always think with you stomach?" Sakura said rolling her eyes. "What do you think Sasuke?"

"I'm not sure either. Something's definitely not right, but he did have papers and such," Sasuke said.

Suddenly something caught his eye. Standing in the shadows was a shinobi watching them. His headband was too far away to make out, but Sasuke could tell he wasn't from Konoha. Then as suddenly as he had appeared he was gone.

"What is it?" Sakura said following his gaze.

"Nothing, I just thought I saw someone there," Sasuke said. "I must have imagined it, but I could've sworn…"

"I just don't get it," Kakashi sensei said coming from nowhere. "Every form of contact was out of order and no one else knew what I was talking about. Well, I guess we have no other choice but to get on the ship."

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked.

"Never mind," Kakashi said. "Let's go."

"Finally," Naruto said his stomach grumbling in agreement.

Suddenly from behind them Sakura yelped. Kakashi whirled around only to be hit in the face with a still squeaking rat that seconds before had decided to take up residence on Sakura's foot.

"Anywhere has to be better then here," she said with a shiver. "Oh, sorry sensei."

"Interesting," Kakashi said prying the rat off his face. "Now we can go I hope."

Sakura smiled and nodded as they walked towards the ship. The ramp creaked rather eerily as they walked across it. As soon as their feet touched the deck Ambassador Kohta appeared.

"Are we ready to depart then?" he asked.

"I believe so," Kakashi said.

"Great, shall I show you to your rooms then?" Kohta replied heading below deck.

The ship was huge and obviously expensive. Every room they passed was lavishly furnished for royalty and nobles. As they reached their own room, which was about the same, Ambassador Kohta smiled and turned to leave.

"I'll go alert the captain that we're ready to go," he said. "The dining room is down the hall to your left and there's also a bath in that direction."

"Thanks," Kakashi said shutting the door behind him.

"These are so soft!" Naruto said wasting no time jumping on the bed.

"I thought you were hungry," Kakashi said.

"I am, but the bed looked like it needed to be jumped on," Naruto said with a grin. "Speaking of food let's go get some."

"Baka," Sakura muttered following Naruto towards the dining hall her own stomach grumbling.

They arrived at the dining hall and were treated immediately to more food then the four of them could ever possibly eat. Even Naruto who continuously stuffed his face reached a breaking point.

"I wonder what time it is?" Sakura said. "It's hard to tell down here."

"I do believe it's around eight or so miss," A passing waiter said. "More?"

"No thanks," she replied.

"I don't think any of us could eat another bite," Kakashi said pushing his chair out.

"I think I'm going to go take a bath," Naruto said. "Want to join me Sakura?"

"Pervert," Sakura calmly replied smacking Naruto. "Unless you're going too Sasuke."

"I might," he replied ignoring her happy tone.

His mind was still miles away and he didn't notice them heading off without him. He really didn't care. He desperately wanted to know who the ninja who had been watching them was. Though he had pretended he had imagined it he knew he hadn't.

"You've been quiet," Kakashi said. "What's up?"

"Just thinking," Sasuke said deciding to keep the mysterious ninja to himself. "I'm going to go take a bath with those two."

"Good luck with that," Kakashi laughed. "Don't drown."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and headed into the room where Naruto and Sakura had disappeared. He walked into the door labeled men. Grabbing a few towels he headed in. Naruto was already soaking up the hot water and grinned at Sasuke.

"So you've decided to grace us with your presence huh?" Naruto teased.

"Cram it," Sasuke retorted though the bath was nice.

"Man, a ship with it's very own baths," Naruto said. "Nice isn't it?"

"Yeah, I suppose so," Sasuke replied.

"Maybe it's the mix of all that food and this water, but I'm suddenly really tired," Naruto yawned about five minutes later. "I'm getting out."

Sasuke soaked for a little while longer and realized Naruto was right. He shrugged and got out, simply dismissing it as the food combined with the warmth. His towel wrapped firmly around his waist he headed out into the cold, empty, silent hallway and stumbled back to their room. Sakura was sitting on a bed apparently claimed as her own and was brushing out her damp hair pausing to look at him and blush before returning to her brushing.

"Naruto's in the bathroom getting his pajama's on at the moment," Kakashi said.

"Hn…" Sasuke replied drowsily grabbing his own and changing in the small closet.

Once he was finished he literally fell out of the closet and wandered to his own bed. Naruto was lying on his own falling asleep already, Sakura was putting away her stuff, and Kakashi was reading his Come Come Paradise.

"Good night guys," Sakura yawned getting into her bed.

Naruto was already beginning to drool and Kakashi was reaching up to turn off the lamp. Sasuke followed suit and with one final spinning glance at the room was asleep before his head hit the pillow.

So what's the verdict? I know it's a bit slow now, but I swear it'll get better! Next chapter will up soon!


	4. Attack!

Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own Naruto cause if I did…heh believe me things would change! coughSasuSakucough Unfortunately it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, blah, blah, blah, insert random legal document , etc.

Woohoo! Chapter 3 is up! Sorry about not getting it up sooner, but my cousin was here and I had to go and visit with them despite my protests. Anyway, always review or Kakashi will come after you and use Thousand Years of Death Technique on you. Hugs to all my reviewers and remember… The light side might be the right side, but heck, the dark side has cookies and good dental!

Miharu-Uchiha

**Chapter 2: Recap!**

"_Maybe it's the mix of all that food and this water, but I'm suddenly really tired," Naruto yawned about five minutes later. "I'm getting out."_

_Sasuke soaked for a little while longer and realized Naruto was right. He shrugged and got out, simply dismissing it as the food combined with the warmth. His towel wrapped firmly around his waist he headed out into the cold, empty, silent hallway and stumbled back to their room. Sakura was sitting on a bed apparently claimed as her own and was brushing out her damp hair pausing to look at him and blush before returning to her brushing. _

_"Naruto's in the bathroom getting his pajama's on at the moment," Kakashi said. _

_"Hn…" Sasuke replied drowsily grabbing his own and changing in the small closet. _

_Once he was finished he literally fell out of the closet and wandered to his own bed. Naruto was lying on his own falling asleep already, Sakura was putting away her stuff, and Kakashi was reading his Come Come Paradise. _

_"Good night guys," Sakura yawned getting into her bed. _

_Naruto was already beginning to drool and Kakashi was reaching up to turn off the lamp. Sasuke followed suit and with one final spinning glance at the room was asleep before his head hit the pillow._

**Chapter 3: Attack!**

Sasuke awoke to the cold, dark, silence of their room. In fact, the silence was stifling. Sasuke strained to hear the familiar creak of the ship as its bow plunged through the black water, but to his dismay could hear nothing. He realized something wasn't right and slowly began to sit up ready to call for Kakashi. Suddenly a hand clamped down over his mouth forcing him down into the bed. Sasuke instinctively struggled and his panic rose as a shadow loomed over him.

"Stop struggling and be quiet," the shadow commanded in a nearly inaudible whisper.

As the shadow turned towards him, Sasuke recognized Kakashi's single sharingan eye whirling above him. It caught light from nowhere it seemed and cast off a red glow. Slowly he lifted his hand up off Sasuke.

"I was right," he said. "There was no ship and no ambassador. They were sent to kill us. I was alarmed when last night not one of you could concentrate and fell asleep immediately. They drugged our food and the steam coming off the bath was no better. They planned to drug us and then kill us in our sleep. It wouldn't be hard to throw our bodies off the ship and no one would be the wiser."

"It makes sense, but why kill us now?" Sasuke asked still feeling groggy.

"This," Kakashi replied waving the scroll in front of him "They've got to be working for someone, and while I don't yet know the details whoever it is wants this scroll. Make sure it stays right here."

"Quick find their room and kill them," a voice called out from the hallway it's owner obviously still believing they were drugged.

"Not wasting time," Kakashi said. "Now wake Sakura and Naruto while I clear the hall. I'll be back so wait here and don't do anything rash. I don't know how many there are and it wouldn't do to go and do their job for them. Got it?"

Sasuke nodded and watched Kakashi disappear into the hall after he had stuffed the scroll's case beneath his mattress. He turned and silently woke Sakura and Naruto. He briefly explained their predicament as he pulled his clothes on, the room still pitch black.

"That scroll's getting to be more trouble then it's worth, but why come after us?" Naruto wondered aloud. "Why not just wait until we give it to the Raikage and then take it?"

"True makes no sense. Still, I sure hope Kakashi has a good plan this time," Sakura said grabbing her things.

"That makes two of us," Sasuke muttered turning towards the door.

"Let's get out of here while the hall's clear," Kakashi said bursting into the room. "Move!"

"Sasuke!" Sakura yelled. "Duck!"

"Wha…" Sasuke started ducking just as a shurikan whizzed over the top of his head.

"Shuriken Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Sakura said easily performing the handsigns.

Sasuke watched as the single shuriken seemed to blur into more all of which slammed into Kakashi who fell to the ground as the shuriken bit into him.

"Sakura! What the hell was that for?" Naruto yelled.

"Watch," Sakura replied.

Sure enough Kakashi's still from disappeared and became another ninja whose shocked expression was forever frozen on his face.

"He forgot one thing that Kakashi always has," Sakura explained. "No Come Come Paradise equals obviously not Kakashi. Amateur."

"Good point," Sasuke said rising to his feet.

Their real sensei came in eyeing the impostor on the floor, "What happened to not getting into any trouble while I was gone?"

"Sakura tried to kill you with a shuriken jutsu," Naruto said with a grin."Inner anger isn't good for anyone."

"Shuriken jutsu? Sakura?" Kakashi said. "Where did you learn that?"

"Uh…" Sakura said.

"Never mind," Kakashi grinned. "The hall's clear now so we'd better get out of here."

Kakashi grabbed the scroll from beneath his mattress and went out into the hall with the rest of cell seven following him closely. The hall was empty and dark at both ends.

"Why isn't the boat moving?" Sasuke realized.

"Finally noticed it? It was what woke me up," Kakashi said. "Now let's see. The stairs are guarded, but I happened to notice there's another set up to the deck out through the kitchen."

"Won't it be guarded too?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, but hopefully not so much," Kakashi said as they hurried down the hall.

The dining hall looked about the same as it had when they left it earlier. Luckily their sensei had been right. No one was here. Then a strange noise came from the kitchen.

"Just where do you think you're going?" The chef said whistling as he came out from the kitchen. In his hand he held a serrated knife that he continuously scraped against a sharpening stone generating the sound. "Shouldn't you be in bed at this hour?"

"We'd going up to the deck," Kakashi said. "Move."

"Now you know I won't do that," the chef said as more men filtered from the kitchen. "Kill them."

"What's the plan?" Sasuke asked in a low whisper.

"I'm thinking," Kakashi said as the previous waiters approached with lethal cooking implements. "Naruto!"

"I can take them," Naruto yelled. "I know how to handle a mission like this one, so get to the deck."

"We can't just leave him!" Sakura said turning to Kakashi.

"We don't have a choice. I'm sure he'll catch up in a minute," Kakashi said with a grin. "He'll be Hokage one day remember?"

"He's right. We have to get to the deck Sakura," Sasuke said.

"Right," she replied looking back at Naruto once more before following them.

"My, my boy, it would seem they abandoned you to die," the chef said.

"Hmph, obviously you don't know the first thing about me or them," Naruto laughed. "Shadow Clone Jutsu! Now who's out numbered? Weren't you going to attack?"

"This makes no difference boy!" The lead chef spat. "What makes you think that ordinary dopplegangers will save you?"

Taking their cue, the rest of the kitchen staff attacked flinging knives, graters, and all other assortments of kitchenware along with kunai and shuriken at the multitude of Narutos.

"You guys just don't learn do you?" Naruto said in perfect unison with each of his clones before they flew into the oncoming barrage.

Shortly after it was down to the head chef against Naruto. Now that he didn't have the numbers on his side, the chef looked lost and afraid.

"My shadow clones aren't ordinary are they?" Naruto asked the chef before all of them simultaneously pummeled him.

Meanwhile Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura had made it up the narrow stairs with little interruptions. Rain had started to fall and now pitter-pattered on the deck as waves crashed against the immobile ship.

"What'd I miss?" Naruto asked running up the stairs.

"That was quick," Kakashi said. "Anyway you haven't missed anything yet."

"Where do you think we'll find Kohta?" Sakura asked after smiling at Naruto.

"Ah Kakashi, out for a stroll on deck?" Kohta said solving the problem. "I enjoy the rain and it rains quite often here. Is there something I can help you with?"

"I think you already know the answer to that," Kakashi said icily. "Assassin Kohta. You're no ambassador."

"I must say Kakashi, you're brighter then most aren't you? No matter, all my victims die clever or no," Kohta said. "I'm afraid your trip has been delayed until further notice. Unfortunately you'll never get to your destination."

Kohta threw off his robes and beneath them wore a simple navy blue tunic that allowed him better movement. At his waist was a silver kama attached to a chain. Pulling it out he wrapped the chain around his arm.

"Watch this and guard it with your life," Kakashi said handing the scroll off to Sasuke. "I'll handle him."

"It's useless," Kohta said. "I'm a master of this particular weapon and you're unarmed. Sad isn't it?"

A multitude of other men came up both sets of stairs intent on getting the scroll. With a unanimous battle cry they charged at Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke leaving Kakashi for Kohta to deal with.

"End of the line," Kohta said smiling his toothy grin at Kakashi once more.

To Be Continued…! Mwahahahahaha! The suspense of it all! I enjoy this a bit too much I think… Oh well, it's not my fault…it's Inner Miharu's fault! Anyhow I'll try to update asap!


	5. Bloody Water

Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own Naruto cause if I did…heh believe me things would change! coughSasuSakucough Unfortunately it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, blah, blah, blah, insert random legal document , etc.

Chapter 4 finally is here! By the way, multitudes of cookies and hugs to all reviewers cause I love them and I can rub it in my friends face. JK! Also to clear up confusion of any kind, Squad 7 I've now officially decided is around sixteen or seventeen. Anyway I hope you like this chapter as much as me!

Miharu-Uchiha

**Chapter 3: Recap!**

"_I must say Kakashi, you're brighter then most aren't you? No matter, all my victims die clever or no," Kohta said. "I'm afraid your trip has been delayed until further notice. Unfortunately you'll never get to your destination."_

_Kohta threw off his robes and beneath them wore a simple navy blue tunic that allowed him better movement. At his waist was a silver kama attached to a chain. Pulling it out he wrapped the chain around his arm._

_"Watch this and guard it with your life," Kakashi said handing the scroll off to Sasuke. "I'll handle him."_

_"It's useless," Kohta said. "I'm a master of this particular weapon and you're unarmed. Sad isn't it?"_

_A multitude of other men came up both sets of stairs intent on getting the scroll. With a unanimous battle cry they charged at Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke leaving Kakashi for Kohta to deal with._

_"End of the line," Kohta said smiling his toothy grin at Kakashi once more._

- - - - - - - - - - -

**Chapter 4: Bloody Water**

"How much longer can we hold them off for?" Naruto wondered aloud.

It was a good question, but no good answer for it. For every one ninja they took down, two more took their place. Swarms of them came from anywhere and everywhere on the ship.

"We don't have a choice, but to hold them off," Sasuke replied taking one nearby out.

Blood was beginning to soak into the deck and puddles of red water congregated at their feet. The more they fought off, the more it seemed useless to resist. Sasuke sighed. It was hopeless. His own jutsu were useless as the drugs had thrown his system off and every attempt at his trademark fire style was extinguished by the onslaught of simple water jutsu coming from their enemy. He glanced over at Kakashi who for now was holding his own against Kohta and his deadly weaponry.

"I'll admit you are pretty good at using that," Kakashi said narrowly dodging the kama as it whizzed past him again and again.

"I told you this was hopeless, but you wouldn't listen," Kohta said throwing his deadly weapon once more. This time the blade caught Kakashi across the arm.

Kakashi looked left and right for anything else he could do wiping the blood from his arm. He could block and dodge, but Kohta had the upper hand in this fight with range and his skill. Kakashi knew he had to even the advantage. If he didn't this wouldn't turn out good. The next throw surprised Kakashi when Kohta didn't use the blade. Instead he caught Kakashi around the legs and pulled him to the deck. Realizing that now was his chance Kakashi scrambled to his feet and ran straight towards the edge of the ship. Once he got there, he threw himself over the railing and apparently into the icy black abyss below.

"Come now Kakashi that won't help you," Kohta said walking over to the edge.

When he got there he suprisingly found Kakashi stuck to the side of the ship like a spider. He had focused his chakra into not only his feet, but also his hands. Not an easy feat even for him since the side of the ship was wet and slick. One wrong move or even losing his concentration for even a second could mean falling for real. Not hesitating for a second, he flipped himself over the edge of the ship and over Kohta's head. Kohta whirled around and found Kakashi performing intricate hand signs.

"Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!" Kakashi said his sharingan whirling.

The puddles of blood and water that littered the deck rose in miniature cyclones and each formed into miniature water dragons that flew at Kohta locking him in and then sending him crashing through the cabin wall, the wheel, and into the control panel behind it where he fell motionless. Suddenly the ship lurched and began moving again. Whether the other ninja were alarmed because of their fallen leader or because they knew something that cell seven didn't wasn't clear, but they began throwing themselves off the ship.

"What's going on?" Sakura questioned Kakashi.

"I'm not sure," Kakashi replied truthfully. "Where's the scroll?"

"Right here," Sasuke replied holding it up.

"Good work. I'm going to go check out the cabin," Kakashi said hurrying to the place Kohta had flown into.

As soon as Kakashi entered the cabin he realized why the men had jumped ship and swore under his breath. When he had knocked Kohta into the control panel his body had destroyed critical wiring sending the ship on a deadly crash course towards land that is if it didn't explode first which seemed likely. Kakashi ran back out on deck and glanced ahead. The ship was rapidly picking up speed and was unstoppable. He hurried back to his team.

"What's wrong with the ship, Kakashi?" Sakura asked. "Kakashi?"

Sasuke grew tired of waiting for the answer and walked towards the cabin. From inside the thick smell of smoke filtered out and was soon followed by black acrid clouds.

"…so we have to get off the ship," Kakashi finished telling the others.

"Kakashi we have a slight problem," Sasuke said motioning back towards the main cabin.

"That complicates things a bit. I thought there was more time," Kakashi muttered. "I guess we'll have to jump and pray that the momentum doesn't kill us."

"And then what? We're going to swim the rest of the way to land?" Naruto asked.

"I guess so. Hope you can all swim," Kakashi said walking to the edge of the ship and looking over the railing into the black water as the ship plowed through it. "When you hit the water hold your breath. Ready to jump?"

"No," Naruto said as the ship cracked and groaned behind him.

"Jump!" Kakashi yelled.

Naruto and Sakura did, but for some reason Sasuke felt as if his feet were rooted to the deck. He had meant to jump, but couldn't.

"I said jump," Kakashi said this time shoving Sasuke overboard and then jumping himself.

As he did Kakashi felt a hand wrap around his ankle slamming the rest of him into the starboard side. Kakashi maneuvered to try to get away, but the grip was tight. Turning just enough to see Kakashi saw Kohta looming over him.

"If I die, you die with me," Kohta laughed.

His laughter was cut short as Kakashi slammed a kunai into his arm sending them both plummeting towards the freezing water.

-----

Cue scary music I love cliffhangers, don't you all? Anyway remember to review and I hope you liked it! I'd love to hear any ideas, comments, or questions! They're great for improving my story!


	6. Into The Depths!

Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own Naruto cause if I did…heh believe me things would change! coughSasuSakucough Unfortunately it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, blah, blah, blah, insert random legal document , etc.

More hugs and cookies with little m&m's to all! Sorry it took me longer than I hoped to update, but meh I hate schoolwork. Anyway here's chapter 5 finally updated and I sure hope you like it! Remember to review 'cause…I will give you wishes! Okay maybe not, but you get the point!

Miharu-Uchiha

**Chapter 4: Recap!**

_Sasuke grew tired of waiting for the answer and walked towards the cabin. From inside the thick smell of smoke filtered out and was soon followed by black acrid clouds._

_"…So we have to get off the ship," Kakashi finished telling the others._

_"Kakashi we have a slight problem," Sasuke said motioning back towards the main cabin._

"That complicates things a bit," Kakashi muttered. "I guess we'll have to jump and pray that the momentum doesn't kill us."

_"And then what? We're going to swim the rest of the way to land?" Naruto asked._

_"I guess so. Hope you can all swim," Kakashi said walking to the edge of the ship and looking over the railing into the black water as the ship plowed through it. "When you hit the water hold your breath. Ready to jump?"_

_"No," Naruto said as the ship cracked and groaned behind him._

_"Jump!" Kakashi yelled._

_Naruto and Sakura did, but for some reason Sasuke felt as if his feet were rooted to the deck. He had meant to jump, but couldn't. _

_"I said jump," Kakashi said this time shoving Sasuke overboard and then jumping himself._

_As he did Kakashi felt a hand wrap around his ankle slamming the rest of him into the starboard side. Kakashi maneuvered to try to get away, but the grip was tight. Turning just enough to see Kakashi saw Kohta looming over him._

_"If I die, you die with me," Kohta laughed._

_His laughter was cut short as Kakashi slammed a kunai into his arm sending them both plummeting towards the freezing water._

**Chapter 5: Into the Depths**

As soon as Sasuke hit the water the breath was knocked from his lungs, the icy water rushing to fill its place. Sasuke resurfaced sputtering water and looked around for the rest of his team. The waves lolled left and right overtaking the skyline. Whatever he might have been able to see was now disappearing beneath the waves as they crashed onto him, one after another.

"Sasuke!" Naruto's voice yelled from somewhere to the left. Sasuke could barely make out his words over the roaring water. "Have you seen Kakashi-sensei?"

"No, you?" Sasuke shouted avoiding the freezing salt water that threatened to fill his mouth each time he opened it.

He didn't hear Naruto for a minute, but kept heading in the direction of his voice hoping to find him in this inky blackness. Finally he bumped into something.

"Oomph," Naruto said falling beneath the water.

Sasuke grabbed the front, or back he wasn't sure which, part of Naruto's jacket and hauled his head above the water. Sasuke then turned looking for Kakashi and Sakura.

"I haven't seen Kakashi at all," Naruto said still loud, but not yelling this time.

"Where's Sakura?" Sasuke asked his stomach turning from what he hoped was the movement of the waves.

"Right here," a waterlogged Sakura replied still spitting water from her mouth. "I had a hold on your jacket Naruto, but I must have lost it in the waves."

"Speaking of waves they seem to be getting smaller, don't they?" Sasuke observed.

"Whoa," Naruto said looking past them. "I think I know why."

The other two of his teammates turned and saw their ship streaking away like a candle against the blackness. The entire ship was now engulfed in flames and it still hadn't stopped. As it got farther away it seemed to stop and then in a sharp fireworks like motion exploded in a ball of fire. The debris was pushed back by the wind and fiery remnants of their ship now floated in the water nearby.

"Duck baka!" Sasuke said shoving Naruto's head beneath the water's surface as a large piece of the hull slammed into the water beside them.

"Thanks…I think," Naruto muttered resurfacing once more.

Then as if there had never been a ship there was silence and the water returned to its previous glassy state. The charred pieces, some still burning, of the ship were all that remained. Even worse, Kakashi was nowhere to be found. Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto decided it would be wise to try to find their Jonin teacher, all silently hoping he wasn't dead. The water was still now, but it was no easier trying to find Kakashi then it had been before with all the monstrous waves.

They spread out through the icy, black, inky glass, but never leaving each other's line of sight. Sasuke's lips trembled as he moved forward his form cutting through the water each stroke seeming to steal life from his limbs. Suddenly just ahead of him, bubbles disturbed the serene water as they broke the surface. Sasuke watched for a minute praying it wasn't just his imagination and then called for the rest of his cell.

"I'm going down there," Sasuke said after some thought. "If we don't get out of this water we're going to die."

"Be careful," Sakura replied through trembling near blue lips.

Sasuke nodded and dived beneath the surface. Strangely the water down here was almost warmer then the air above him. He followed the stream of bubbles, but still could see nothing until finally he saw a strange object ahead. Getting closer he recognized a huge air bubble of sorts. Inside locked in combat once more was Kakashi and Kohta. Getting closer Sasuke could barely make out their words.

"Who are you working for?" Kakashi asked though it was more of an order than a request. "Tell me or this will become your inky tomb!"

"I rather die then tell you," Kohta laughed crazily the pain appearing to have gotten to him. Apparently he wasn't good at losing. "This is pointless. You know, I wonder how your students are faring. I'm told the water is quite cold when combined with the night air…"

He said more, but Sasuke was forced to return to the surface to get a gulp of air. He breached the top and almost immediately wished he hadn't feeling even more frigid.

"He's down there," Sasuke reported to his team, "in some kind of bubble it looks like."

"Do you think he's coming back up soon?" Naruto said trembling.

"I hope so," Sasuke said.

"He'd better hurry so we can get out of this water," Sakura added. "Otherwise we might freeze from hypothermia."

As if as on cue, Kakashi broke the surface with a splash gulping air and immediately yelled at them, "Go!"

"Sensei?" Sakura started.

"No time!" Kakashi said. "I'll explain later!"

Just as he did, Sakura felt a cold hand wrap around her ankle and pull her down beneath the water. Under the water she could see Kohta's crazed face staring up at her pulling her down with him. Her desperate kicking at his wrist was doing nothing to stop them from sinking into the crushing blackness. Sakura whipped out a kunai and yanking up with her leg at the same time as slashing with the kunai managed to slash Kohta's wrist and wriggle free. She looked up and saw the surface and her team fading she starting to swim up towards the surface, but seemed to be sinking instead. Then Kakashi's arms slipped under her own and pulled her head above the water.

"Where's Kohta?" Kakashi questioned.

"I don't think he'll come back," Sakura sputtered her lungs relishing the sweet air.

Kakashi nodded and they headed in the direction of the shore.

"Sensei?" Sakura asked as they swam. "Who sent those men?"

"I'm not sure Sakura. Hopefully we'll find our answers at the Village Hidden in the Clouds," Kakashi replied. "I hope." He muttered to himself.

Huzzah! Another chapter done! Next we're off to the Land of Lightning! Anyway I'm always open to ideas, suggestions, and comments and I swear I don't bite…hard anyway. Review!


	7. The Truth Laid Bare! Almost!

Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own Naruto cause if I did…heh believe me things would change! coughSasuSakucough Unfortunately it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, blah, blah, blah, insert random legal document , etc.

I updated for all you reviewers whom I love and cherish! Er…anyway here's chapter 6 and I know I said they'd be getting to the Land of Lightning, but I had to have some humor and stuffs. Anyway have fun with this chappie! I sure did and so did my friends! LOL!

Miharu-Uchiha

**Chapter 5: Recap!**

_Just as he did, Sakura felt a cold hand wrap around her ankle and pull her down beneath the water. Under the water she could see Kohta's crazed face staring up at her pulling her down with him. Her desperate kicking at his wrist was doing nothing to stop them from sinking into the crushing blackness. Sakura whipped out a kunai and yanking up with her leg at the same time as slashing with the kunai managed to slash Kohta's wrist and wriggle free. She looked up and saw the surface and her team fading she starting to swim up towards the surface, but seemed to be sinking instead. Then Kakashi's arms slipped under her own and pulled her head above the water._

_"Where's Kohta?" Kakashi questioned._

_"I don't think he'll come back," Sakura sputtered her lungs relishing the sweet air._

_Kakashi nodded and they headed in the direction of the shore. _

_"Sensei?" Sakura asked as they swam. "Who sent those men?"_

_"I'm not sure Sakura. Hopefully we'll find our answers at the Village Hidden in the Clouds," Kakashi replied. "I hope." He muttered to himself._

------------------------------   
Chapter 6: The Truth Laid Bare! 

When Sasuke felt like he could swim no more the sweet shore appeared. Each stroke made his arms and legs feel like they were made of glass that was shattering. When finally he could touch the ground beneath him, he dragged himself up onto the beach just out of the water's reach and collapsed on the sand. Each of them was shivering uncontrollably and their limbs were numb. Kakashi grabbed a bunch of kindling from several nearby bushes and began to start a fire.

"Wait, we're not going on to the village?" Naruto asked.

"Not just yet, though I'm glad you're excited," Kakashi replied.

"We have to get warm first," Sakura said. "Otherwise…"

Sakura didn't voice the end of the sentence, but drew a pointed finger under her chin laughing at Naruto's expression.

"How are we going to get warm?" Sasuke said raising his head and inching closer to the fire. "We're all wet."

The group fell into silence while they watched Kakashi pull out his book to dry it by the roaring flame. Luckily the scroll's case was waterproof leaving it undamaged. Even the fire didn't provide that much warmth and it wasn't doing much for their soaked clothing.

"I have an idea!" Naruto suddenly said.

"Huddle around the fire?" Kakashi asked.

"Huddle in general?" Sakura said glancing at Sasuke.

"Hn…" Sasuke muttered.

"Nope," Naruto said with a grin. "We have to get…naked!"

Naruto looked shocked as the rest of his team collapsed on the ground with afraid looks on their faces. Once they had regained their composure they stared at Naruto in disbelief.

"What? I saw it on a survival show once!" Naruto said. "The dude got naked and did pushups! Honest!"

"Just what kind of t.v. do you watch?" Sakura asked.

"Actually I think it's a good idea," Kakashi said. "You just surprised me at first, but I think you might be on to something Naruto."

"What?" Sakura and Sasuke yelled at Kakashi.

"See he agrees with me," Naruto grinned.

"I'm not stripping in front of any of you," Sasuke said shooting a glare at Naruto.

"I guess we could use those bushes, but still…" Sakura said, "the whole idea is horrible."

Finally it was settled with minimum bloodshed. Each ninja had their own bush to hide in while their clothes, spare ones included, dried on a rock by the fire.

"This is wrong in so many ways," Sasuke muttered angrily.

Unfortunately Naruto had been right. Now that he was out of those wet clothes he felt a lot better and much warmer. He only wished they could have been closer to the fire, but Kakashi had a minimal distance rule so no one would light themselves or the bush on fire. In fact his exact words were, "I don't want bushes burning up and a bunch of nudists running around. They sure aren't sharing a bush."

"Finally!" Naruto said scooting over towards the fire.

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled covering her eyes.

"Oh sorry Sakura," Naruto grinned.

Once he pulled on his underwear Naruto got out of his bush walking towards the fire. With a malicious grin that signified trouble, Naruto picked something up.

"Hey Sakura how do you think I'd look in these?" Naruto asked holding up Sasuke's Uchiha fan emblazoned boxers.

"Naruto! Give those back to Sasuke!" Sakura yelled. "Or better yet give them to me." Inner Sakura contradicted with a grin.

"You're dead," Sasuke said eerily calm.

"Here we go again," Kakashi said getting dressed himself.

"Too bad you can't get out of that bush," Naruto teased earning him a growl from Sasuke.

"Sakura," Kakashi said having nothing to say just wanting to distract her attention from the boys.

"I'll kill you!" Sasuke yelled.

"You'll have to get out of that bush first," Naruto said sticking his tongue out. "Well? I thought you wanted to kill me!"

Sasuke debated his options. He could get his boxers back and be humiliated from behind or let Naruto torment him then humiliate him. He decided the former was better. Glancing over at Sakura, who Kakashi was keeping distracted for now, Sasuke leapt from the bush as Naruto passed barely missing.

"Gutsy are we?" Naruto said waving Sasuke's shorts like a flag. "Come and get 'em!"

"What are you…" Sakura said turning having lost interest in Kakashi's conversation about leaves.

That was as far as she got thanks to a daring move pulled by Sasuke in order to retrieve his boxers. As she had turned around, he had attempted to attack Naruto giving Sakura a full view of him from behind before he disappeared behind the bush again. Now she was collapsed in a heap on the ground, her face brilliant red.

"Hey that hurts!" Naruto yelped from behind the bush.

"Give me my boxers then!" Sasuke threatened.

"Fine! Just get off," Naruto whined.

Finally having regained his boxers, Sasuke walked out from behind the bush now clothed...sort of. Naruto followed looking beat and rather angry. Sasuke pulled on his pants and wringing out excess water from his shirt walked over to the fire and plopped down. Sakura's face went a deeper shade of red until he pulled on his shirt and the rest of his clothes.

"Glad to see you're all wide awake now," Kakashi mused with a grin. "Still it's early in the morning. Shall we stay or head on?"

"Don't know if I could sleep now," Naruto muttered.

"Who knows who else is out to get us," Sakura said wringing out her headband, after regaining her composure.

"Maybe we should just move on," Sasuke said glancing over towards the horizon where color was barely starting to form.

"Let's go then," Kakashi said watching them. _You all have to be exhausted and yet…you still want to push on. When you graduate from me I'll have to recommend you all to the ANBU academy, _He thought admiring his team.

They put out the fire and followed Kakashi. Sasuke stopped and glanced again at the horizon that now was etched in brilliant pink and gold color. His legs still ached, but at least if they made it too the Cloud Village they could rest in peacefully and not worry about keeping guard.

"I love sunrises. Don't you?" Sakura wondered following his gaze. "Sunsets are pretty too, but sunrises remind me I've survived another day."

"They're nice," Sasuke replied not knowing what else to say.

"Are you coming or what?" Kakashi called back to them.

"Yeah," Sakura called heading up to Kakashi.

Sasuke followed, but kept behind him them a little bit. He ran his hand through his hair and sighed. He'd changed a lot since he had become a chunin. Heck, they all had. Naruto was no longer the shrimp and his chunin apparel suited him well. Now if only his attitude would change. His chunin outfit was the same as when he had fought with Gaara, which seemed like ages ago, though it was only three years or so. Sakura too was no longer the same. Her chunin outfit fit her age of 15 well, showing off her curves, and she now gave even him a run for his money during their sparring matches. _Whoa, did I just think Sakura has nice curves? _He thought shaking his head. _Honestly…_

"Oof," Sasuke said bumping into the back of Naruto having not been paying attention.

He looked up and saw why they had stopped. A huge wall of swirling fog was ahead of them. It was spread out like a perimeter around something.

---------------------

Huzzah! See what I meant before about having fun? Imagine my friend reading that part with this girl wondering why she was reading about people getting naked. Sheesh I'm not that bad am I? Anyway another chapter done(finally) and hopefully I'll get the next one up soon! Next we're off to the Land of Lightning, I promise this time! Anyway I'm always open to ideas, suggestions, and comments and I swear I don't bite…hard anyway. Review! -Puppy Eyes no jutsu!-


	8. The Land Hidden in the Clouds

Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own Naruto cause if I did…heh believe me things would change! coughSasuSakucough Unfortunately it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, blah, blah, blah, insert random legal document , etc.

Chapter 7 is finally here! It's a miracle, as my friends would say. Anyway they finally made it to the Land Hidden in the Clouds! I hope you like chapter and as always remember to review for cookies! I love reviews!

Miharu-Uchiha

-------------------

**Chapter 6: Recap!**

_Sasuke followed, but kept behind him them a little bit. He ran his hand through his hair and sighed. He'd changed a lot since he had become a chunin. Heck, they all had. Naruto was no longer the shrimp and his chunin apparel suited him well. Now if only his attitude would change. His chunin outfit was the same as when he had fought with Gaara, which seemed like ages ago, though it was only three years or so. Sakura too was no longer the same. Her chunin outfit fit her age of 15 well, showing off her curves, and she now gave even him a run for his money during their sparring matches. Whoa, did I just think Sakura has nice curves? He thought shaking his head. Honestly…_

_"Oof," Sasuke said bumping into the back of Naruto having not been paying attention._

_He looked up and saw why they had stopped. A huge wall of swirling fog was ahead of them. It was spread out like a perimeter around something._ ------------------------------ Chapter 7: The Land Hidden in the Clouds 

"Are we going into that?" Sakura asked.

"What? It's just a giant wall of lowered clouds," Kakashi teased. "Just stay close."

Team seven headed into the clouds and immediately felt the temperature drop at least ten degrees. Sasuke could no longer see the sun as it breached the horizon and mentally shivered. It was almost absolutely silent out here save the call of a bird somewhere in the distance. After wandering forward in the fog for a while, suddenly up ahead they heard a flute playing. Mostly out of habit, Kakashi stepped ahead of his team. Then the flute was followed by the sound of a drum that echoed around them.

"State your business here in The Land of Clouds," a voice said up ahead. "All of the village knows you're here so don't try anything."

"We're from Konoha, The Village Hidden in the Leaves," Kakashi announced. "We have urgent business with the Raikage."

"Konoha ninja?" the voice said getting closer. "You must be the ninja the Hokage sent."

Suddenly the fog around them dispersed and a giant wall appeared out of it. A masked cloud ninja came forward and nodded to them. His pulled down his mask to reveal scars left by a kunai and a harsh countenance. He instantly reminded Sasuke of Ibiki, the head of the ANBU, back in Konoha. His eyes however were softer then Ibiki's and he smiled at them. After signaling to the others on the wall, he faced Kakashi again.

"Sorry, but it's protocol mostly," he said, his voice deep and filled with authority.

"I understand," Kakashi said calmly.

Several other ninja walked up behind the scarred man who apparently took charge as the leader. All wore deep blue almost black uniforms with hazy blue jackets. Gesturing to them, the ninja came forward and checked them for any weapons other than their basic ones, like kunai and shurikan. Once they were done their leader nodded and the gate started to swing open.

"Excuse me, I'm Ashitaka," he said extending his hand to Kakashi. "I'm the leader of all of our main operations second to almost none, but the Raikage himself. Glad you could come."

"Hatake Kakashi," Kakashi replied calmly taking the man's hand and shaking it.

"I'm supposed to take you straight to the Raikage, but I suppose you'll want to drop your things off at your rooms," Ashitaka said.

"That would be nice," Kakashi said with a smile.

Ashitaka lead them in through the gate, past the guard posts, and down a cobblestone road. They walked past numerous shop windows and restaurants with tasty smells wafting out of their open windows. Soon they came to a town square area with an enormous fountain at the center sending up crystal droplets of water.

"You can get practically anywhere in the village from here," Ashitaka said his voice beaming with pride. "The hospital is straight across from the local mission center and down that road just a ways is the ninja academy."

"Dang," Naruto whispered. "It's huge…"

"Well what did you expect, baka?" Sakura retorted.

Their team was immersed in the beauty of the Village in the Clouds. The shinobi leader walked down the road that passed the ninja academy. This ninja academy, Sasuke noted, was not unlike the one back at Konoha. The Chuunin teachers waved to Ashitaka from the yard where the students were enjoying their recess. One of them walked over to the fence to speak with Ashitaka personally. He was tall and wore his hitai-ate around his arm much like Shikamaru.

"Sir," he said saluting.

"Hey Hitaro." Ashitaka replied.

"Are these the ninja from Konoha?" Hitaro wondered rubbing his neck and eyeing the team.

"Yes, indeed they are," Ashitaka said. "I was showing them to their rooms to drop their things off before going to meet with the Raikage."

Hitaro leaned forward and whispered to Ashitaka, "I thought they were going to be older though."

"You'd be surprised just how capable my team is," Kakashi said before Ashitaka could respond. "They're all ninja of the highest caliber. Otherwise I doubt Lord Hokage would have chosen them."

Sasuke glanced over at Naruto who was beaming with pride and grinning widely at the chuunin teacher. Hitaro nodded and he face became a deep crimson color.

"Of course, sir," he said calling Kakashi 'sir' by habit. "Sorry, sir."

The kids behind him after realizing their teacher wasn't watching them began to get wild. Hitaro bowed and went to calm them down. Ashitaka turned with a sigh and walked on down the cobblestone pathway. They finally came to a halt in front of a big hotel like building.

"Your rooms are inside and I hope you'll find them to your liking," Ashitaka said. "I'll wait here for you."

Kakashi nodded and they hurried inside. If the building looked big from the outside, it was bigger inside. This was a place you could get lost in. Fortunately it wasn't hard to find their rooms seeing as how everyone knew them and helped out quite a bit.

"Finally," Naruto said chucking his pack on the bed nearest to him, which was the one closest to door.

"Don't relax just yet," Kakashi said with a sigh. "I'm tired too, but we still have to speak with the Raikage and then it all depends on what he thinks."

Naruto growled in response and sat down on the bed glaring at Kakashi. Sasuke watched Sakura claim the bed farthest from Naruto by the far wall and sighed. Inwardly groaning, he threw his pack on the bed between them. Kakashi on the other hand claimed the small bedroom off to the side with an evil grin at his students.

"Shall we then?" he asked calmly.

He was answered with three pillows thrown at his head. Once he had deflected those he found himself forced to drag his students off of their beds and down to where Ashitaka was waiting.

---------------------

So I know this chapter's shorter and I apologize, but I'm working on it. Hopefully the next one will be longer. Please review and tell me what you think! I like to improve and ideas are always appreciated!


	9. Meeting the Raikage

Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own Naruto cause if I did…heh believe me things would change! coughSasuSakucough Unfortunately it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, blah, blah, blah, insert random legal document , etc.

Chapter 8 is finally here! Sorry about the wait... Anyway now it's off to talk to the Raikage! I had no idea what he'd be like, so let me know what you think about my version. I hope you like chapter and as always remember to review for cookies! I love reviews and reviewers!

Miharu-Uchiha

-------------------

**Chapter 7: Recap!**

_Kakashi nodded and they hurried inside. If the building looked big from the outside, it was bigger inside. This was a place you could get lost in. Fortunately it wasn't hard to find their rooms seeing as how everyone knew them and helped out quite a bit. _

_"Finally," Naruto said chucking his pack on the bed nearest to him, which was the one closest to door. _

_"Don't relax just yet," Kakashi said with a sigh. "I'm tired too, but we still have to speak with the Raikage and then it all depends on what he thinks."_

_Naruto growled in response and sat down on the bed glaring at Kakashi. Sasuke watched Sakura claim the bed farthest from Naruto by the far wall and sighed. Inwardly groaning, he threw his pack on the bed between them. Kakashi on the other hand claimed the small bedroom off to the side with an evil grin at his students._

_"Shall we then?" he asked calmly._

_He was answered with three pillows thrown at his head. Once he had deflected those he found himself forced to drag his students off of their beds and down to where Ashitaka was waiting._

------------------------------

**Chapter 8: The Raikage**

Sasuke absentmindedly kicked a nearby rock with a yawn. He hadn't been tired earlier, but now their midnight escapade was catching up with him and the rest of the team. They found Ashitaka talking to gruff Cloud Village Jonin outside the building waiting to take them to the Raikage.

"I thought they were sending elite shinobi," the Jonin said glancing at squad 7.

"I've been assured numerous times they are the best. With Kakashi the Copy Ninja as their sensei they'd have to be," Ashitaka said. "You remember how Toshikai himself was only a genin when he completed 3 A rank missions."

The Jonin grunted in reply, "I'll go let the Raikage know you're on your way with the squirts."

"Squirts!" Naruto yelled after him as he disappeared in a poof of smoke as they reached General Ashitaka. "Get back here and I'll show you squirts."

"Shut your mouth," Sakura said smacking Naruto as her Inner Sakura smiled, "CHA!"

"You'll have to excuse Yukimura," Ashitaka sighed. "He's been high-strung with all the fuss about Toshikai, but he fails to realize we are strained just as much. Shall we?"

"Toshikai?" Kakashi asked as they followed Ashitaka. "I assume that's the Raikage's son."

"Yes, Toshikai was one of the strongest ninja in our entire village, but…his desire, his lust for power drove him too far. Now he is nothing, but a rogue ninja to Lord Raikage now."

"That's sad," Sakura said, "to have to abandon your own son."

"From a certain viewpoint, it really is," Ashitaka agreed. "If only he could have stopped, but whatever his goal or intention was he either didn't want to see past it or just couldn't. It pained the Raikage, but he had sworn to protect the village and unfortunately that meant sending away his power hungry son away."

Sasuke had only been half listening, but when the word power came up his ears perked up. If this Toshikai was anything like he had been…Sasuke involuntarily shuddered. He felt a hand brush against his, squeeze it tightly, and let go before he could protest. Looking up he noticed Sakura had fallen back, her face slightly red, and realizing he was looking at her smiled. Sasuke was confused as to why she had grabbed his hand until he realized she must have seen him shiver.

"Here it is," Ashitaka said as they arrived at the palace of the Raikage.

The Raikage's palace was a sight to behold. It dwarfed any other building Sasuke had ever seen. The outside was a blue-green color that matched the chunin vests and the roof was lined with golden yellow trim. Even Naruto who had been walking along in a partially asleep/angry mood was now wide awake and looking on in awe.

"Whoa," Naruto mumbled.

General Ashitaka led them in through the huge gate emblazoned with the kanji for lightning in golden paint. As they walked in through the huge oak doors, Sasuke was amazed. He had known that the Raikage was rich, but this…

"The Raikage's waiting for you inside," Ashitaka said as they came to a deep blue door again with the golden lightning kanji on the front.

"Where are you going?" Naruto asked.

"I must go back to my post, but the Raikage can answer any questions twice as good as I can," Ashitaka replied as the doors swung open.

With a final glance back, they walked into the big hall and saw an older man sitting at a desk. His yellow hat hung down over his eyes and he was reading, they realized as they came closer, squad 7's ninja files. He removed his hat to greet them and set it down to the side of his papers. His eyes were somber and his face appeared further aged with lines of worry and tiredness. He looked as though he hadn't laughed or been happy for a while.

"Welcome my friends," he said wearily. "Please sit."

The Raikage gestured for them to sit in front of his desk where red mats were laid out to kneel on. The Raikage stood removing his robe, revealing a simple tunic beneath it. He walked over and hung his hat and robe on a hanger and pulled on a smaller, lighter overcoat. Once he was comfortable he sat again.

"That's better," he smiled almost forcibly. "So Kakashi Hatake, the famed Copy ninja of Konoha, we finally meet though I wish it could be under better circumstances. Anyway I assume this is your team then?"

"Yes, Naruto Uzamaki, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha all chunin of Squad 7," Kakashi said trying vainly to hide the pride he felt.

"Ah, quite the team from what I hear. No one else was as qualified and though most of my shinobi don't believe it, I can see why," the Raikage said. "Oh, but where are my manners? I am Seizo, Raikage of the Land Hidden in the Clouds. Now that introductions are out of the way, did you bring the scroll?"

"It's right here," Kakashi said setting it down on the desk.

Raikage Seizo picked up the scroll case and unscrewed the lid slowly almost reverently. He opened it and used his chakra to make swirling kanji appear across the scroll. Once he had finished he set it down with a sigh.

"Tell me, Sasuke, you look smart. Can you read this at all?" he asked pushing the scroll to the young Uchiha.

"No, I can't," Sasuke said trying vainly to read it.

"What is it?" Sakura asked even her sharp mind confused.

"Looks like gibberish to me," Naruto said.

"Actually young man, Naruto, you wouldn't be far off," the Kage said. "Anyone who can't read the language of Yosei can't read this."

"Yosei?" Sasuke wondered aloud.

"Well, hold on. Perhaps it would be easier if I started at the beginning," the Raikage said. "You see, our village is in danger and that's why we needed you."

"What about your own jonin and chunin?" Kakashi asked. "I'm sure they would love to help."

"What left of them are, but…I'll be frank with you. When Toshikai left he took almost half of our elite jonin and though some did come back, we're short on help."

"Why did he leave?" Sakura inquired.

"You see, Sakura, when a new Raikage is chosen here our old custom was based more or less on successions," Seizo explained.

"Succession?" Naruto asked.

"It means when someone dies their children or next in line take over," Kakashi explained to Naruto. "What does that have to do with your son?"

The Raikage sighed and rolled up the scroll for the moment, "We changed our custom recently to an easier more fair way. That way the Raikage could choose his own successor much like your Hokage. Toshikai was still sure I'd pick him as he was my own son, but…the boy's lust for power was horrifying."

"So you picked someone else you thought would be better and Toshikai was angry, thinking you had cheated him out of what was rightfully his," Kakashi said finishing for Raikage Seizo.

"Precisely, though I wouldn't say angry, more like furious, but he didn't realize that rage was the exact reason I didn't choose him. He had a fiery temper and that," the Raikage said, "is exactly why he wants this."

"To overthrow you then?" Sasuke guessed.

"Yes, he even went so far as to scream to the whole village how much he hated me and that he'd get me if it was the last thing he ever did. Another reason he cannot have the scroll and why I need you to stay," the Kage said.

"So what does, Yosei or whatever have to do with anything?" Naruto asked.

"Ah yes, Yosei, the dragon of the morning star, guardian of this village. His power is sealed within this scroll and whosoever wields it can summon him to their bidding. I shudder to think what Toshikai intends to use it for, but I'm certain it's not good," Seizo said solemnly.

The room fell into silence for a moment when another of the various elite jonin entered the room. He walked briskly up to the Raikage and spoke in his ear for a moment. The Raikage nodded and he left again.

"Unfortunately it would seem I have some business to attend to, but you're welcome to wander the village or go get some rest," he said with a chuckle. "I have to go make the final preparations for the festival."

"Festival?" Kakashi asked rising to his feet as the Raikage did.

"The annual Thunder Festival. You arrived just in time for it actually. It starts tomorrow morning and goes all day…hopefully," the Kage replied. "Which reminds me, I have a job for you to do at the festival. I need you to watch out for my son and make sure he doesn't cause trouble. Don't worry about getting dressed up, I'll send something for you tomorrow morning."

"Shouldn't we be doing surveillance work, patrolling, or something?" Sasuke asked in disbelief.

"You will be. Only you'll do it in a kimono and you'll be having fun too," The Raikage said heading to the door. "Oh I almost forgot you have no idea what Toshikai looks like do you? Here's a picture of him when he was a bit younger and not so…well anyway, I'll see you bright and early tomorrow."

Leaving the picture with Kakashi, Raikage Seizo left through a side door and shut it behind him. Glancing down at the picture of a younger Toshikai, Sasuke was stunned. The way everyone made him out to be was like a vicious killer, but this picture didn't agree. The young man in the picture had white blonde hair that cascaded to his shoulders; his eyes were a deep green darker then Sakura's, and his smile belied the way everyone talked about him. From the picture Toshikai seemed like a normal guy who didn't have a vengeful bone in his body.

---------------------

The last chapter was short, but this one somewhat makes up for it…I think. I realize it was sort of boring with all the talking, but I had to explain the plotline more. By the way I must thank my cousin for the idea of Yosei and I promise this will all make sense...eventually. The next chapter will be even better, I promise! So hopefully I can update soon and be happy! As always, puh-lease review and all your ideas are welcome always!


	10. The Thunder Festival

Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own Naruto cause if I did…heh believe me things would change! coughSasuSakucough Unfortunately it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, blah, blah, blah, insert random legal document , etc.

Chapter 9! Oh my gosh we finally made it! Anyways we're off to one of my favorite parts that I own mostly to my friends who pestered me until I wrote it…namely pokingshivers. I have to warn you though that Sasuke starts to become a bit out of character towards the end of the chapter, but he has to for it to fit with the rest of the story. Besides it's not his fault according to him! Enjoy!

Miharu-Uchiha

-------------------

**Chapter 8: Recap!**

"_The annual Thunder Festival. You arrived just in time for it actually. It starts tomorrow morning and goes all day…hopefully," the Kage replied. "Which reminds me, I have a job for you to do at the festival. I need you to watch out for my son and make sure he doesn't cause trouble. Don't worry about getting dressed up, I'll send something for you tomorrow morning."_

_"Shouldn't we be doing surveillance work, patrolling, or something?" Sasuke asked in disbelief._

_"You will be. Only you'll do it in a kimono and you'll be having fun too," The Raikage said heading to the door. "Oh I almost forgot you have no idea what Toshikai looks like do you? Here's a picture of him when he was a bit younger and not so…well anyway, I'll see you bright and early tomorrow."_

_Leaving the picture with Kakashi, Raikage Seizo left through a side door and shut it behind him. Glancing down at the picture of a younger Toshikai, Sasuke was stunned. The way everyone made him out to be was like a vicious killer, but this picture didn't agree. The young man in the picture had white blonde hair that cascaded to his shoulders; his eyes were a deep green darker then Sakura's, and his smile belied the way everyone talked about him. From the picture Toshikai seemed like a normal guy who didn't have a vengeful bone in his body._

-------------------

Chapter 9: The Thunder Festival 

"Sasuke…oi loser!"

Sasuke sprang up from the bed like he'd been stung and looked around groggily. He glanced over at the window and saw cool moonlight still seeping in. Rubbing his eyes he slowly looked around.

"What time is it?" Sasuke wondered to no one in particular.

"Around six, I think," Sakura replied brushing her hair.

"Hn…" Sasuke said sinking back into his pillow.

"We'll be late if you don't get out of bed soon," Kakashi said walking out from his room already dressed and ready to go. "We let you sleep longer than the rest of us since you looked so peaceful."

"I thought you were dead, but Sakura wouldn't let me test my theory," Naruto said stepping out from the steamy bathroom.

"Naruto!" Sakura yelped. "Put some clothes on!"

"I think this towel makes me look good," Naruto teased with a laugh.

"I don't care! Put something on!" Sakura retorted.

Naruto looked hurt, but nonetheless got dressed though he didn't zip up his jacket claiming he would take it off soon anyway. Sasuke followed suit and took a quick shower and pulled his classic black Uchiha shirt over his head. This particular shirt was his favorite as it didn't have the usual high collar, but otherwise looked about the same as always. He pulled on his cargo shorts, but decided not to bother with the armbands and was ready. Once he was done, Kakashi lead them off towards the festival area.

"I thought we were supposed to be wearing kimono instead of regular clothes," Sasuke commented to Kakashi.

"Yep, the Raikage left some for us at the ticket gate," Kakashi said smiling as he watched the Uchiha grimace. "I thought we were supposed to be wearing kimono or whatever instead of regular clothes," Sasuke commented to Kakashi.

"Yep, the Raikage left some for us at the ticket gate," Kakashi said smiling as he watched the Uchiha grimace.

The finally approached the gate where the man ushered them in. He then led them to an area where they were pulled into a room where people began helping them into their robes and kimono. As he changed into his under robe, Sasuke was on guard. He didn't understand what the point of having a festival is when they should have been out hunting down Toshikai.

"Is everything okay?" the girl tying his obi on asked hearing him sigh. "Not to tight is it?"

"Hnn…it's fine," Sasuke replied.

"There we go! There how is it?"

Sasuke glanced down and saw his robe. The robe itself was black with silver decorations on it. The obi was silver with black designs, the exact opposite of the robe. He had to admit it was a nice robe and it fit rather well. The maid behind him slipped a vest over his shoulders that reminded him more of samurai armor than an actual vest; though unlike armor it opened at the front exactly like a chunin vest. Looking at himself in the mirror he hardly recognized himself without his headband and the kimono he was in.

"Well that fits rather well doesn't it?" the girl asked with a giggle.

"Yea, it does," Sasuke replied.

"Good, your friends should be waiting outside for you shortly," the older lady said with a bow.

Sasuke turned to leave with the assurance that his clothes would be returned to him. As he headed out the door he heard a smacking noise and a sharp yell from the older maid to her daughter to not stare at his butt. Sasuke rolled his eyes and stepped outside. _Even here I have a fanclub, _he thought with a sigh.

"Well, if it isn't Prince Sasuke now," Naruto laughed. "Tell me though, do I look good or do I look good?"

"You look like an idiot," Sasuke retorted.

Naruto was dressed in the same style as Sasuke complete with the vest. The only difference between the two was Naruto's robe and obi were blue and gold. The blue highlighted his eyes and the gold his hair.

"Are you two fighting already?" Kakashi said stepping out from the adjoining room. "It's only what 7:00 or so? You could at least wait until 8:00."

Both boys turned to see how Kakashi had pulled off his robe with his mask and were surprised. Kakashi wore a robe much like Naruto and Sasuke's, however, the vest was closed instead of open and the colors were forest green and silver. Because the vest was closed, Kakashi had slipped on his mask underneath it still covering his face, but surprisingly left off his hitai-ate. Instead he had combed his wild hair off to that side to cast a shadow, which now effectively did the same as his headband.

"He started it," Naruto said with a glare.

"Where's Sakura so we can go?" Sasuke asked ignoring the holes being bored into his back by Naruto.

Kakashi shrugged and pulled out his infamous book and began to read. Naruto elbowed Sasuke and gestured towards a small group of girls their fight forgotten like usual. Sasuke looked and saw a group of girls watching them. _Why me? _Sasuke pondered. _Might as well give them a show._ The girls giggled and one looked as though she might die when Sasuke flashed his deadly look. He paused for a moment to let the light reflect off his eyes and then turned away again. From the girls he heard an overly loud squeal.

"Hopefully Sakura hurries before those girls come over and try to kill us all trying to get to Sasuke," Naruto said to Kakashi.

"Waiting for me?" Sakura's voice chimed from behind them.

Sasuke turned towards the young kunoichi and almost let his calm demeanor drop. She was wearing a bright pink kimono with bright green designs on it, her obi was a sky blue, her hair was also pulled up, and someone had put sparkles in it.

Naruto and even Kakashi were shocked having only rarely seen Sakura look like this.

"What?" Sakura asked cocking her head. "Hello…Sasuke…Naruto?"

Sasuke tried to will his eyes or mouth, for that matter, to move, but found himself unable to until Kakashi ruffled both his and Naruto's hair to distract them. Sasuke snapped back into reality and shook his head putting on an annoyed face.

"What was that for?" he asked Kakashi.

Kakashi merely grinned and turned to walk away towards the main area. As they went to pass, the fanclub girls stepped in front of Sasuke smiling rather evilly. They slowly approached and it was only because of Sakura's intervention they didn't drown him with hugs and such.

"Come on honey," Sakura chimed winking up at Sasuke. "We don't want to be late do we?"

"Um…no…honey?" Sasuke replied still warily eyeing the rabid fanclub.

"Wait just a minute! Who are you?" the apparent fanclub president asked Sakura. "You can't just steal him away just like that."

"Oh I'm sorry. I'm his fiancée and technically I can," Sakura said loving every minute of torment she was inflicting on the girls. _CHA! _Inner Sakura yelled her infamous battle cry. _So back the hell off!_

With that Sakura looped her arm around Sasuke's and they marched off after Kakashi and Naruto who had gone on ahead. Sakura glanced over her shoulder and stuck her tongue out at the stunned fanclub behind them. Once they rounded the corner Sakura dropped Sasuke's arm and smiled at him.

"Why did you do that?" Sasuke asked.

"I thought you didn't like annoying fangirls, Sasuke-kun," Sakura laughed deliberately adding her affectionate petname. "I could have left you with them."

"Fine, I get the point," Sasuke replied with a shudder.

"Are you two coming yet?" Naruto called from where him and Kakashi were waiting.

"Good to see you all again," the Raikage said with a smile. "I have to start the festival and then things will really heat up. Hopefully this will all go off without a hitch."

"And if we see your son?" Kakashi asked.

"Report straight to me," Seizo said calmly. "Otherwise just have fun with it."

The Raikage turned and walked up onto the stage where he announced the beginning of the Annual Thunder Festival. Music started to play from a band and people cheered in the audience. Kakashi smiled and walked away towards a booth selling Come Come Paradise books while Naruto dashed off to get some ramen.

"So what would you like to do?" Sakura asked Sasuke. "Anything in particular?"

"Hnn…" Sasuke replied.

"Uh oh," Sakura yanked on his arm. "Don't look now, but your fanclub followed us."

Sasuke turned and saw his fanclub following close behind. He grimaced and followed Sakura. She led him to a dunking stand and cleverly led the girls along too where the man in charge picked them. Sasuke couldn't help but grin a little as one by one the girls were dunked while trying to escape. Turning to find Sakura, he realized she was gone. Grumbling he looked around until she reappeared with ice cream.

"I wasn't sure which kind for you, but you seemed like a chocolate kind of guy," Sakura smiled holding out his.

"What did you get?" Sasuke said taking his from her as they sat down to eat.

"Strawberry is the best for me," she said happily.

They sat in silence for a moment both watching the crowds of people walking by. Sasuke turned to Sakura who smiled back at him.

"What?" he asked noticing she was laughing at him.

"You've got chocolate ice cream all over your nose," she giggled.

"Where?" Sasuke said trying to lick it off. "Did I get it?"

"Nope. Here let me help you," Sakura said trying to wipe the ice cream off. "Hold still would you?"

Sasuke obediently held still as the pink haired kunoichi wiped chocolate from his nose. As she was finishing a man bumped into her and Sasuke found himself nose-to-nose and lip-to-lip with Sakura. He watched her reaction, but didn't immediately push her away. She looked up at him and blushed turning away. Sasuke wasn't sure why, but when she did an electric tingle ran up and down his spine.

"Sorry," she mumbled. "Just try not to get ice cream all over next time."

"I won't," he replied confused about what had just happened.

"Wait, what time is it?" Sakura said jumping up.

"I have no idea. Why?" Sasuke replied.

"Um…well…I," Sakura started, "just wanted to go hear my favorite band play."

"Sounds like another band's getting ready. Maybe that's them," Sasuke offered. He wasn't sure why, but he wanted to make her happy today. _Stupid high altitude's getting to me, _he thought shaking his head.

Sakura nodded and walked towards the stage. Sasuke caught a glimpse of Kakashi and tried to get his attention. Unable to flag the jonin down, Sasuke told Sakura he'd catch up and headed off to find him. He found Kakashi and Naruto at a weapon booth admiring random weaponry.

"Oh hey Sasuke," Naruto said finally noticing him. "Where have you been?"

"Around," Sasuke replied. "I told Sakura we'd catch up once I got found you."

"Where's she at?" Kakashi asked.

"Over by the stage," Sasuke answered. "Come on."

Sasuke led the rest of squad 7 towards the stage keeping an eye out for Sakura. He looked everywhere, but couldn't see her. Kakashi and Naruto weren't having much luck either.

"Are you sure she said to meet here?" Kakashi asked glancing up over the stage.

"Yeah, but I don't see her," Sasuke said walking away from the stage and towards Naruto. "What about you?"

"No, I can't find her either," Naruto said.

Sasuke heard music start to play from the stage and cursed under his breath. _Now she's going to miss it and I'll be in trouble, _he thought with a sigh. Naruto elbowed him as the singer on stage began to sing. He ignored his friend for a moment, but the vocalist sounded so familiar. Turning he saw Sakura onstage and suddenly realized why she had wanted to come back and why he couldn't find her.

_After the fire is over_

_After the ashes cool_

_After the smoke has blown away_

_I will be here for you_

_After the stillness finds you_

_After the winds of change_

_All that is good and true between us_

_This will remain the same_

_Slowly...slowly_

_We turn the page of life_

_Growing...knowing_

_It comes at quite a price_

_After the fire is over_

_After the ashes cool_

_After the smoke has blown away_

_I will be here for you_

_After your time of wand'ring_

_Along this lonely road_

_There will be many voices calling_

_Mine will say, "Welcome home"_

_Slowly...slowly_

_We turn the page of life_

_Growing...knowing_

_It comes at quite a price_

_After the fire is over_

_After the ashes cool_

_After the smoke has blown away_

_I will be here for you_

_I will be here for you_

With the song finished Sakura caught his eye and smiled. She jumped down off the stage handing the microphone off to the next singer and Sasuke tried to get to her. As the next song started, he wanted to talk to her, and as couples around him began to dance, he felt his heart started to open. If only a little bit, only Sakura could do that to him.

---------------------

So tell me what you thought of this! I couldn't resist the song, but I thought putting one in fit and my friend found it for me. I think it matches! So tell me what you think of this chappie and I get the next one up as soon as I possibly can. Remember to review!!


	11. Unwelcome

Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own Naruto cause if I did…heh believe me things would change! coughSasuSakucough Unfortunately it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, blah, blah, blah, insert random legal document , etc.

Chapter 10 is here! Anyway there's I hope you liked the last one and you like this one too. Unfortunately it involves a party crasher and the Raikage's son decides to make an appearance. Please review and tell me what you think of this chapter!

Miharu-Uchiha

-------------------

**Chapter 9:Recap!**

_With the song finished Sakura caught his eye and smiled. She jumped down off the stage handing the microphone off to the next singer and Sasuke tried to get to her. As the next song started, he wanted to talk to her, and as couples around him began to dance, he felt his heart started to open. If only a little bit, only Sakura could do that to him._

-------------------

Chapter 10: Unwelcome 

Sasuke almost made it to Sakura when another Cloud shinobi took his place. A young man with deep brown hair and cerulean blue eyes walked up and asked Sakura to dance. She glanced his way with a somewhat pained looked, but this young shinobi persisted. Sakura finally agreed flashing an apologetic smile Sasuke's way. As the young man turned his way, Sasuke was shocked. He looked so familiar, but Sasuke couldn't place him. The ninja smirked at him flashing his canines, and then smiled gently at Sakura.

"Bastard…" Sasuke muttered under his breath.

"Aw, I think I smell a little green monster," Naruto teased coming out from nowhere and grinning.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sasuke retorted.

"Someone's jealous," Naruto laughed.

"Why would I be…? Oh never mind! I'm going to find Kakashi," Sasuke said angrily storming off.

"Hey Sasuke!" Naruto yelled after him.

"What?" Sasuke said stopping.

"Kakashi's the other way," Naruto laughed again.

Sasuke paused and then turned and stormed off in the opposite direction. Kakashi handed him a drink as Sasuke walked towards him.

"So what's up with you?" Kakashi asked.

"Hnn," Sasuke said glaring out over the crowd.

Kakashi noticed Sasuke's hand clenching into a fist and then relaxing in repetitive motion. Following his gaze Kakashi said Sakura dancing with a young cloud nin and understood immediately. "You know that glaring at him won't help," he teased.

"I'm not," Sasuke retorted.

Sasuke watched the dance until it was over. The shinobi bowed to Sakura and Sasuke wanted to punch him. He felt twice as infuriated and crushed his cup when the cloud shinobi kissed Sakura on the forehead. Kakashi noticed and waited until Sakura was close enough and tripped the young Uchiha. Sasuke felt a hand on his back and Kakashi's foot at his feet. The next thing he knew he was falling straight towards Sakura and fell into her. Kakashi smiled as both of them went bright red and then he left.

"Um…hi…Sakura," Sasuke said trying for words.

"Hi to you too," Sakura replied as she regrouped her thoughts.

"I…um…I liked the song," Sasuke said feeling like an idiot the moment he did.

"I'm glad you did," Sakura said with a smile.

"Who was that guy?" Sasuke said wanting this awkward conversation to end.

"You mean the cloud nin? He didn't say his name," Sakura replied. "Why? Did he bother you?"

"No, I just…never mind," Sasuke said shaking his head. "Sakura…would you…I mean…" He stammered. He had never been good at asking things like this or asking in general.

"If you want to dance, my answer is yes," Sakura said to the red Uchiha.

With a sigh, Sasuke nodded and Sakura grabbed his hand leading him out into the crowd once more. The light caught the glitter in her hair as she spun to face him and in spite of himself Sasuke let a slight smile tug at his mouth. The next song started up and he placed his hands obediently around her waist and let hers go around his neck.

"You're happy today," Sakura said catching him off guard.

"Hnn…I guess so," Sasuke mumbled. "I'd rather be going after Toshikai, but…" He didn't finish, but shrugged his shoulders.

"I wonder why he turned on them so easily," Sakura said quietly. "He sounds like Itachi in a way."

Sasuke didn't answer that for a moment, but pondered what she had said. What made someone do what his brother had done? What drove them to destroying everything at the expense of others? Someone caught Sasuke's eye and he noticed the same shinobi from before and realized who he was a little too late. He stepped up onto the stage and kicked the singer off. It was the ninja that moments ago Sakura had danced with and it was also the same one from the small village hiding in the shadows.

"What the…?" Sasuke mumbled to himself.

"Hello, loyal citizens of my former village," the ninja said replacing his slashed hitai-ate, the long ends billowing in the breeze that had picked up. "Don't look so surprised, it's only me the rightful future Raikage. You hear that father? Your boy's back!"

Sasuke watched as the ninja onstage let the brown in his hair fade back into it's natural white blonde and his eyes returned to their deep forest green color that shone almost luminescent in the light. He pulled the annoying sleeves and cut them at the shoulders revealing lightning tattoos that spiraled down the length of his arms. He bent down and slipped a katana sheath over his shoulder and fastened the buckle on it.

"Much better," he mumbled.

"Toshikai!" The Raikage said moving through the crowd towards his son. "Don't do this! How many more will have to suffer as you end their loved ones lives? You killed your own mother Toshikai! This doesn't need to happen, not again!"

"Shut up! You promised and then stole my dream away from me in an instant! It's not my fault they're dead!" Toshikai retorted the mention of his mother flaring his temper. "Anymore blood spilt is now on your hands including hers!" Turning to the men filling the area behind him, Toshikai smiled and went on, "Hear that boys? Everything's on my pop, so take whatever you want. I'm sure he won't mind at all."

Nodding, the rogue ninja poured into the village like a dam that had broken. Most were from the Cloud village, but Sasuke spotted a few from the neighboring villages including two from their own. He grabbed Sakura's arm and pulled her through the panicking crowd to Kakashi. The civilians in the mass were trying to get out of the area while the few shinobi were trying to hold back the oncoming mob.

"Kakashi!" Sakura yelled pulling off her kimono, which was getting in the way, amidst the pandemonium. Luckily she had been prepared and wore her shorts, mesh shirt, and her shirt tucked into her obi as well.

Sasuke followed her lead and pulled off his own hazardous robes and pulling his shirt from where he had tucked it, much like Sakura, beneath his robes, and slipping it over his head. Naruto did the same as Kakashi merely cut the robe away with a kunai. He looked much the same as he usually did minus his jonin jacket.

"Find the Raikage!" Kakashi said above the noise. "He knows the layout of the city better than any of us."

The squad nodded and searched through the chaos looking for the Raikage pulling their own hitai-ate on. People, in a state of panic and mob members ran this way and that not caring who they ran into. Anyone in squad 7's way was basically shoved to the side in the effort to find the Raikage and waste no time with the rest until he was safe. They finally found him with a few of his jonin elite preparing to fight Toshikai.

"You're blind aren't you," Seizo said to his son with a sigh. "I did pick you to begin with, but you were not and will not ever make a good Raikage. You only care about you and that's not what a Raikage is. You have to be willing to sacrifice yourself for the ones you love."

"I don't love anyone. Not even you anymore," Toshikai said raising his hand to draw his sword. "I will take the scroll and this village will belong to me."

"Do you really intend to use that sword against me?" Seizo chuckled. "You have no power to wield it."

"We'll see who has power!" an enraged Toshikai spat at his father.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Kakashi said blocking him from unsheathing his katana. "You'll be dead before you try."

Toshikai smirked and glanced around. Each member of squad 7 had a kunai ready to attack him. Rolling his eyes Toshikai dropped his hand to his side.

"So this is the mighty Raikage Seizo, who wields the blade of thunder and has Yosei to guard his village, and you're asking Leaf village shinobi for help?" Toshikai said glancing around at the burning buildings around him. "Pathetic old fool."

He flew through a series of handsigns so fast that Kakashi barely caught them. The ground trembled in a shock wave that knocked everyone save Kakashi to the ground. The attacking force started to immediately dissipated with looks of anger.

"I finally understand why I have never and will never need you," Toshikai said, malice dripping from his words, to his father. "It's not over."

Him and the rest of the rogue ninja disappeared from the village in clouds of smoke and Kakashi moved to follow after them until the Raikage shook his head. Most of the jonin were assembling around the Raikage and the rest totaling damages and dead.

"Don't bother Kakashi, at least not yet," he said solemnly glancing around the destroyed village. "My son will get what he deserves whether he likes it or not. First, we have to work out a plan."

"Raikage Seizo, Toshikai mentioned a blade of thunder, what is that?' Kakashi wondered.

"There are two legendary blades made a long time ago in this village. One was the blade of lightning, very fast and very sharp, it can go through any armor like butter. The second was the blade of thunder, the sister sword to the other, it was forged to be the stronger of the two. Up until a few days before you arrived, I possessed both of them.

"However, Toshikai broke into my house and managed to steal the blade of lightning. Unfortunately when the swords were made, they were not meant to be used separately, but to act as a single weapon. Toshikai tried to kill me with it, but he hit my wife, his mother killing her. He escaped with the sword, but I still have the blade of thunder and I wouldn't hesitate to raise it once again to protect this village even against my own son," Seizo explained in reply to Kakashi.

"Lord Raikage, we've totaled the number of people injured and thankfully no one is dead save a few of the rogues themselves," a jonin said running up to where they stood amongst the debris. "We've also totaled damages and the like. It's a miracle they didn't hit the hospital."

"Yes, it is. Kakashi, get some rest and once this mess has been sorted out," the Raikage said, "I'll alert you of the plan."

"I'll be waiting," Kakashi replied to the nodding Raikage.

"If you'll excuse me then," Seizo replied turning to talk to one of his jonin.

Squad 7 watched as the Raikage walked away soon joined by several other jonin and then surveyed the damage done. Most of the surrounding buildings were or had been on fire and black charred rubble littered the ground. The rest of the town had more or less survived missing the main area of onslaught by the rogues. The rogue mob had only dented the village, but it had sure made an impact.

"Shall we go get cleaned up?" Kakashi said eyeing his dirty students with a chuckle. "You guys look like crap."

"You're no better sensei," Sakura replied with a grin as they headed off towards the bathhouse.

-------------------


	12. Traitor!

Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own Naruto cause if I did…heh believe me things would change! coughSasuSakucough Unfortunately it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, blah, blah, blah, insert random legal document , etc.

-------------------

**Chapter 10:Recap!**

_"Lord Raikage, we've totaled the number of people injured and thankfully no one is dead save a few of the rogues themselves," a jonin said running up to where they stood amongst the debris. "We've also totaled damages and the like. It's a miracle they didn't hit the hospital."_

"_Yes, it is. Kakashi, get some rest and once this mess has been sorted out," the Raikage said, "I'll alert you of the plan."_

"_I'll be waiting," Kakashi replied to the nodding Raikage._

"_If you'll excuse me then," Seizo replied turning to talk to one of his jonin._

_Squad 7 watched as the Raikage walked away soon joined by several other jonin and then surveyed the damage done. Most of the surrounding buildings were or had been on fire and black charred rubble littered the ground. The rest of the town had more or less survived missing the main area of onslaught by the rogues. The rogue mob had only dented the village, but it had sure made an impact. _

_"Shall we go get cleaned up?" Kakashi said eyeing his dirty students with a chuckle. "You guys look like crap."_

"_You're no better sensei," Sakura replied with a grin as they headed off towards the bathhouse._

-------------------

**Chapter 11: Traitor**

"You look good in those," the white blond son of the Raikage said to the man next to him as they crouched outside the gates of the villages. The man next to him was dressed in Toshikai's old chunin gear and grinning widely at him. "Maybe even better than I ever did. Do you know what the plan is?"

"Yes sir," the young man replied, "but why not just have me bring the scroll to you? You know I would."

"I do know that, but that way would only solve one of my problems," Toshikai said his eyes never leaving the gate. "I'd still have Kakashi and his squad that might get in the way. I can't let that happen. I might be able to handle one or two of them, but not all of them. If I kill them now, however, the plan can proceed without fail. Now go and bring them to me!"

-----------------

"Ramen!" Naruto said digging into his lunch the next day.

"Here you are young man," the chef said handing Naruto another bowl. "Glad to see you like it."

"So Kakashi, has the Raikage said anymore about a plan or anything?" Sakura asked ignoring Naruto's slurping.

"No, not yet," Kakashi said setting down his empty bowl. "I guess he'll tell us once he's figured this all out."

"Excuse me?" a young man said behind Kakashi. "I couldn't help but hear that young lady call you Kakashi. If it's not to much of an interruption, I have a message from the Raikage."

"Finally," Sasuke muttered under his breath.

"I apologize for the wait, but the Raikage has had his hands busy," the young chunin said smiling warmly.

"What does the Raikage want us to do?" Kakashi asked paying the ramen vendor.

"Actually I was hoping we could take a walk and I'll explain as we go," the man replied. "By the way, my name's Yari."

Kakashi nodded and motioned for the rest of the squad to follow. Yari smiled again and led them down one of the many cobblestone streets.

"Don't want anyone eavesdropping," he explained. "Now as you know, the Raikage has kept the scroll Toshikai so desperately wants with him, but…"

"But what?" Naruto asked.

"He's not sure that the scroll is safe where it is now. Toshikai knows it's here in the village and he wouldn't hesitate to kill his father to get it," Yari finished pulling out the scroll that so many wanted. "Raikage Seizo wanted to bring it himself, but his son won't quit causing trouble."

"Isn't there any jonin that could guard it?" Kakashi asked not wanting to have the scroll.

"Unfortunately, no there isn't," Yari said solemnly. "I wish there was, but…"

"We'll take it," Kakashi said cutting him off and reaching for the scroll.

"The Raikage will be pleased," Yari said a devilish glee in his eyes.

He handed the scroll to Kakashi almost reluctantly and turned to leave when an explosion hit the nearby wall. Kakashi turned and saw smoke rising from its base. He turned back to Yari not sure if he should do anything, but Yari didn't look surprised in the least. In fact he remained relatively calm.

"Toshikai's been trying to blow up the wall for a while now like that, but it doesn't ever work," Yari said explaining his lack of surprise.

"Why doesn't anyone catch him while he does?" Sakura asked the young man.

"We would, but we don't have enough lookouts and with Toshikai being as fast as he is, he's almost impossible to catch," Yari said with a sigh.

"I wonder if he's fast enough for the sharingan," Sasuke said looking up to Kakashi who nodded.

"Tell the Raikage we'll be patrolling the wall," Kakashi told Yari.

"I will, hopefully you can catch him and put a stop to it," Yari said not bothering to stop the jonin who was heading towards the wall. "Everything is going according to plan Toshikai. Hopefully you're ready. Luckily I didn't have to do much to send them to the wall." He muttered after squad 7 was a good distance away and out of earshot.

Sasuke's crimson eyes scanned the ground at the base of the wall, but so far could see nothing. "This is stupid," he said turning to Kakashi.

"No one's here, sensei," Sakura said coming from the opposite area of the wall.

"None of this makes sense," Kakashi replied. "Why risk the scroll out in the open like this?" he asked no one in particular.

"It's too hard to see anything in this damn fog," Sasuke said sitting with his back to the stone.

Naruto walked out of the fog looking tired and sat opposite Sasuke. He looked annoyed, but said nothing. Sasuke stood again and walked to the edge to peer over. The fog seemed to be thickening and it swirled at his feet.

"I think we should just go find another guard and leave," Naruto said twirling a kunai around his finger. "We should just go back to the Raikage and ask him in person."

"Maybe…" Kakashi mumbled lost in thought.

"I'll go find someone," Sasuke said not waiting for a confirmation. "I'll be right back."

Sasuke turned and walked away down the length of the wall not bothering to check if anyone was following after him. He really didn't care at the moment. He was tired of pacing this stupid wall for someone who was probably long gone. He sighed glancing back to see nothing. The wall had curved and the fog prevented Sasuke from seeing his team. He kept walking and saw a dark shadow twenty yards ahead of him. It was hard to make out, but he ran forward careful to keep his balance atop the wall.

"Pl…ease…" Sasuke heard below him. He knelt and saw a fatally injured sentry; the very one he was looking for, leaning against the wall with at least ten kunai protruding from his torso, along with other assorted weapons.

"What happened?" he asked softly knowing he could do nothing for the shinobi. No matter what he did, this sentry was going to die.

"It…was a," the guard replied feeling exactly what Sasuke knew, "a…damn…setup. Yari...was working for…Toshikai…"

"A setup?" Sasuke wondered as the guard nodded.

The guard shuddered for the last time and Sasuke felt him go limp. Sasuke closed his eyes with a sigh and laid him down. It took him a minute for it to sink in that this was an ambush for the scroll. _The scroll! _Sasuke thought, his mind rushing back to his squad. He turned and dashed back along the wall praying that Toshikai hadn't come just yet. As he rounded the bend he saw Kakashi, Naruto, and Sakura right where he left them. He sprinted the last bit and panted for a second trying to tell them what he saw.

"We've got to get out of here," he managed breathing deeply, "it was all a setup."

"Wha…" Kakashi started as a familiar shadow slammed into him knocking him off the wall.

"Kakashi!" Sakura and Naruto yelled running to the edge.

"We've got to go after him," Sasuke said walking over to them.

Naruto and Sakura both nodded and applying the chakra to their feet easily, hurried down the side of the wall ready for the worst.

-----------------------

A/N: Tell me what you think of this chapter! I sorry I haven't been able to put another one up very fast, but I swear I was abducted! Well sort of…if you count being whisked away to nowhere land in Wyoming, then yes I was abducted! Anyway I will work on getting the next on up soon I promise! Please review! Those reviews, along with mountain dew, keep me going!

Miharu Uchiha


	13. Battle in the Fog!

Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own Naruto cause if I did…heh believe me things would change! coughSasuSakucough Unfortunately it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, blah, blah, blah, insert random legal document , etc.

-------------------

**Chapter 11: Recap!**

"_It…was a," the guard replied feeling exactly what Sasuke knew, "a…damn…setup. Yari...was working for…Toshikai…"_

_"A setup?" Sasuke wondered as the guard nodded. _

_The guard shuddered for the last time and Sasuke felt him go limp. Sasuke closed his eyes with a sigh and laid him down. It took him a minute for it to sink in that this was an ambush for the scroll. The scroll! Sasuke thought, his mind rushing back to his squad. He turned and dashed back along the wall praying that Toshikai hadn't come just yet. As he rounded the bend he saw Kakashi, Naruto, and Sakura right where he left them. He sprinted the last bit and panted for a second trying to tell them what he saw._

_"We've got to get out of here," he managed breathing deeply, "it was all a setup."_

_"Wha…" Kakashi started as a familiar shadow slammed into him knocking him off the wall._

_"Kakashi!" Sakura and Naruto yelled running to the edge. _

_"We've got to go after him," Sasuke said walking over to them._

Naruto and Sakura both nodded and applying the chakra to their feet easily, hurried down the side of the wall ready for the worst.

-----------------------

**Chapter 12: Battle in the Fog**

The base of the wall was cooler than atop it and eerily silent. The fog was also substantially thicker than up above. He could barely make up Kakashi's outline in front of them and the trio hurried towards him.

"What was that?" Naruto questioned their sensei.

"Toshikai wanted to get us alone to kill us now," Kakashi said lifting his hitai-ate and glancing around. "This way, we pose no threat to his ultimate goal."

"Very good," Toshikai said strolling out of the mist. "You truly are the ninja I expected you to be, Kakashi. I'm afraid, however, that this is the end of the line for all of you. I can't have you getting in the way later on now can I? Hand over the scroll."

"Why? Are you too afraid to come get it?" Sakura taunted.

"We're not as weak as you might think we are," Sasuke said staring Toshikai down with a smirk playing across his mouth.

"We'll see about that, but your sensei is the only real threat to me at the moment," Toshikai replied calmly.

"How's this for threat?" Naruto said grabbing a kunai and attacking Toshikai before he had time to react. Toshikai shoved Naruto back and anger showed clearly on his face now.

"You'll pay for that," he mumbled venom dripping from his words. He wiped away the blood from the slight cut on his cheek and offered the chance to surrender once more. "If you don't surrender, you will die."

"Surrender? Never," Kakashi said handing the scroll to Naruto.

"Have it your way," Toshikai shrugged. "Don't say I didn't warn you."

"Sharingan!" both Kakashi and Sasuke yelled at the same time. "Guard that scroll with your life!" Kakashi added turning to Naruto.

"Heh," Toshikai smirked. "You really think that will work don't you? I guess you can't teach a old dog new tricks."

"Shut up!" Sasuke yelled diving at Toshikai. Just as his kunai was about to make contact, he realized it was a shadow clone. _Why didn't I see that sooner? _Sasuke thought chiding himself.

He didn't have much time to think about it before he felt Toshikai's hard kick collide with his back both knocking the breath out of him and sending him flying. He stood up and looked back at Toshikai who grinned in return. Suddenly he was gone. He reappeared behind Sakura, grabbing her with a kunai at her throat. Naruto and Sasuke both tensed, but couldn't do much.

"If you move, she dies," Toshikai smirked.

"If you move, you die," Sakura said behind Toshikai as her shadow clone disappeared, leaving Toshikai threatening air. "I'm not a damsel in distress you know."

Toshikai growled as the kunai point pressed into his back. He smiled and jumped to the side as Sakura's kunai slid through the side of his shirt grazing his side. Toshikai turned quick enough to smash Sakura to the dirt with a grin. He leapt to his feet and turned to move, as Kakashi blocked his exit only to find the Toshikai was a shadow clone. He watched in horror as six clones including the real one surrounded him. The real Toshikai had been smart enough to stop Kakashi from moving and his clones followed his hand signs perfectly.

"Protect the scroll!" He choked out to the rest of his squad. "I'll handle him."

Beneath each a glowing kanji appeared and Kakashi recognized only a few. Finally six separate lighting bolts shot up from the kanji and spiraled down at Kakashi ready to kill him, but Kakashi smirked at Toshikai.

"You forget, I am Kakashi and I have the chidori," he said calmly. "There's a reason they call it the lightning blade when I use it!"

Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto watched unable to assist their sensei from the side. A bright flash of light emitted and the sound of birds and static filled the area. When the light faded, a wounded, but still breathing Kakashi stood in the middle of the charred ground facing Toshikai. He was breathing heavily, but he had survived. The move had used up much of Kakashi's chakra, but his students could hopefully handle Toshikai for the moment.

"Now what?" he taunted Toshikai, who was furious with Kakashi.

"That scroll is mine," Toshikai said angrily.

He ran at Naruto who still held the scroll. Kakashi tried to hit him, but only managed to deflect his course slightly. He jumped at Naruto and slid straight threw him. Sakura had used a genjutsu to make Naruto seem to be standing there holding the scroll. Toshikai looked up to find Sasuke standing above him with the sharingan whirling in his eyes. Toshikai stood looking around with bloodlust in his eyes. Naruto now standing next to Kakashi held the scroll and Toshikai turned back to Sasuke. He surprised Sasuke by charging him head on. They gripped hands and each tried to wrestle the other down.

Sakura tried to run forward to help followed closely by Naruto, but Toshikai had some kind of barrier set up. Sasuke felt like his wrists were about to break when Toshikai's hands lit up with blue lightning. It was like the chidori, but in both hands. He felt his hands tingling tried to let go. As he did, Toshikai seized the opportunity and threw him against the electric barrier. As he walked forward he grabbed Sasuke by the shirt collar and to his surprise Sasuke smiled.

"Shishirendan!" Sasuke yelled hitting Toshikai with a kick that sent him flying. "Barrage of Lions!"

Toshikai struggled to his knees and his chest heaved, "Enough of this stupidity!"

He stood up as Naruto ran forward armed with shadow clones. Toshikai defended against most of them and kicked Naruto back. He dove at the remaining clone that easily leapt above him slamming him back down yet again. As the clone came back down he realized it wasn't a clone at all. Sakura had transformed into one of Naruto's clones and now she hit Toshikai with a kick that left a crater in the ground. Kakashi smiled from his position as he watched his students fight. They were doing well, but somehow, Kakashi had the feeling that Toshikai was letting them win.

"I thought you said they weren't a threat," Kakashi said. "My students are the best."

Kakashi handed the scroll to Naruto once more and flew threw several handsigns. He was counting on Toshikai coming towards him and finally come he did.

"Earth Style: Earth Dragon Jutsu!"

Kakashi's hands hit the ground and a huge dragon of mud, dirt, and rock hit Toshikai with enough force to shatter bones. He lay on the ground in a heap of debris and laughed. Toshikai stood again wiping blood from his mouth.

"Is that all there is?" he grinned. "Give me the scroll and I'll show you true power."

He darted at Naruto who dropped the scroll as Toshikai tackled him. Sasuke waited until Naruto and Sakura distracted Toshikai before running after the scroll. It rolled into the omnipresent fog and waited. Just as Sasuke reached it, he felt a windmill shurikan bite into his leg and tear a gash up his calf. He winced momentarily, but grabbed the scroll in hand standing painfully.

"Sasuke!" Sakura yelled as Toshikai flew at Sasuke. She jumped slamming into the side of Sasuke forcing the scroll the fly out of his hands, but Toshikai wasn't watching. He slammed into Sakura and Sasuke as the two of the faded with him into the fog.

"Sakura! Sasuke!" Naruto yelled as Kakashi grabbed the scroll. "Where did he take them?"

"I don't know, but we have to find them. He let us win, but why?" Kakashi replied with a sigh. "We have to get help before we can go after them."

Naruto nodded but said nothing. Turning he sprinted back towards the wall.

"Sasuke, Sakura, just hold on," Kakashi muttered before following Naruto.

-----------------------

A/N: Okay I know I haven't posted in forever, but honestly I've been really busy! Vacationing, camping, etc. So yeah…not my fault. Well this chapter isn't one of my best, but I intend to fix it later on. It'll all make sense shortly…I hope. Anyway remember to review and I'll get to work on continuing soon!

Miharu Uchiha


	14. Fighting Chance

Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own Naruto cause if I did…heh believe me things would change! coughSasuSakucough Unfortunately it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, blah, blah, blah, insert random legal document , etc.

-------------------

**Chapter 12: Recap!**

He darted at Naruto who dropped the scroll as Toshikai tackled him. Sasuke waited until Naruto and Sakura distracted Toshikai before running after the scroll. It rolled into the omnipresent fog and waited. Just as Sasuke reached it, he felt a windmill shurikan bite into his leg and tear a gash up his calf. He winced momentarily, but grabbed the scroll in hand standing painfully.

_"Sasuke!" Sakura yelled as Toshikai flew at Sasuke. She jumped slamming into the side of Sasuke forcing the scroll the fly out of his hands, but Toshikai wasn't watching. He slammed into Sakura and Sasuke as the two of the faded with him into the fog._

_"Sakura! Sasuke!" Naruto yelled as Kakashi grabbed the scroll. "Where did he take them?" _

_"I don't know, but we have to find them. He let us win, but why?" Kakashi replied with a sigh. "We have to get help before we can go after them."_

_Naruto nodded but said nothing. Turning he sprinted back towards the wall. _

_"Sasuke, Sakura, just hold on," Kakashi muttered before following Naruto._

-----------------------

**Chapter 13: Fighting Chance**

Sasuke's eyes suddenly flickered open. Propping himself up on his elbow, he glanced around trying to figure out what this place was. Clouds swirled about forming abstract pictures in the violet colored sky. Sasuke took that to mean they were still in the Land Hidden in the Clouds. Then it hit him why they were here in the first place. With a brief wince of pain, he sat straight up, his eyes darting left and right looking for the Raikage's son. His hand strayed not far from the pouch that held all of his kunai.

"Don't worry Sasuke," Sakura's voice said from behind him. "He's not here. That is, not yet anyway."

"Sakura, you really shouldn't sneak up on people like that," Sasuke said although he really didn't mind her company. It was much better then being alone in this creepy place, wherever this place was. He began to pull himself toward a nearby tree so he could lean against it.

"I know," she said with a grin helping him to the tree and then sitting down beside him. "Well where do you think we are?"

"We can't be far from the Hidden Cloud Village," He answered. "He thinks we still have the scroll with us, so as soon as he took it from us he would want to hurry to the village."

"Probably, but if he thinks we have the scroll then why hasn't he shown up yet?" Sakura replied. "For all we know he could've realized his mistake and gone back for Kakashi and Naruto."

"Maybe," Sasuke said thinking about their dilemma.

He had assumed that Toshikai would've already come after them if that had been his goal. Then again maybe Sakura was right. Maybe he had realized they didn't have the scroll and had gone back after Kakashi and Naruto. Either option wasn't that great. He didn't even know if he and Sakura could hold Toshikai for very long. Toshikai had even been a tough match for Kakashi with or without the sharingan.

"Sasuke," Sakura said her voice ringing with concern, "you're bleeding."

Sasuke glanced down at the gash on his leg that he had received from Toshikai's shurikan. The cut ran down the top of his calf to about midway down.

"It's just a scratch," he said though the cut was still bleeding pretty badly.

Sakura rolled her eyes and ignoring Sasuke's protests, healed the gash shut. Finally Sasuke gave up trying to stop her and with a sigh resigned himself to watching her.

"There that should help," she said with a grin. "Better?"

Sasuke moved his leg around and then nodded at Sakura, "Much."

"Aw, what a touching moment," a voice mocked from somewhere in the clouds.

Sasuke and Sakura both, despite all their scrapes and bruises, sprang agilely to their feet with kunai ready in hand. Then out of the clouds walked an all too familiar shape. The white blonde son of Raikage, Toshikai.

"Is this the welcome I get?" Toshikai asked feigning hurt in his voice.

"What else did you expect?" Sakura said. "Some kind of welcome party?"

"Not from you," Toshikai smirked. "Let's get this over with. Hand over the scroll, so I can finally become the Raikage!"

"Too bad we don't have it." Sasuke replied watching the over-confident smirk fall from Toshikai's face. "Apparently you picked the wrong people."

"So you're smarter then you look," Toshikai said. "No matter. I'll just kill you since you're of no use to me and go take the scroll. Heh, look at you. Both of you are about beaten senseless and since neither of you are at your full strength, this should be an easy fight."

"We'll show you easy," Sasuke muttered raising his kunai.

Toshikai smiled and drew from the sheath on his back a remarkable katana. The handle was a deep blue over an off-white color and the metal was a dark silvery color. Running up the blade were designs that had been etched into the blade itself. Lighting strikes and ancient runes, much like the ones from the scroll, made up most of the intricate designs.

"Like it?" Toshikai asked holding the sword so the light glinted off the blade. "It also has interesting little technique. If It's connected to my chakra and went I want it too it…"

Then on cue lightning wound up and down the blade. It reminded Sasuke in a way of the chidori. The chakra was physically manifesting itself through the sword.

"Ready?" Toshikai asked.

Without waiting for an answer he dove at the two. _Damn, he's fast, _Sasuke thought. _Almost like lightning. _

"Sharingan!" He yelled activating it.

His sharingan made it easier to see Toshikai. Glancing over to Sakura he realized his bright red eyes might be able to track Toshikai, but it didn't help Sakura in any way. As if sensing his dismay, Toshikai appeared behind Sakura, but before he could warn her, she had already evaded the attack. She had gotten better, a lot better. Sakura's eyes darted around watching for Toshikai. Suddenly Toshikai appeared out of the dense fog that surrounded the area and hit Sakura hard in the back, knocking the wind out of her and knocking her to her knees.

"Sasuke…he's using the…clouds as cover," Sakura said breathing hard as she got back to her feet.

Sasuke nodded grimly. That coupled with his speed was a dangerous combo. At least his sharingan allowed him to see Toshikai somewhat. He knew that to Sakura he must be a blur.

"Get behind me," Sasuke said.

"No, I won't make you protect me," Sakura replied.

At first Sasuke was a bit confused, but he didn't have time to be. Toshikai zipped forward katana raised. Sasuke managed to parry the blow with two-crisscrossed kunai holding the blade up. Suddenly Sasuke felt a tingling sensation course through his body. Slowly the sensation got worse and stung through his entire body forcing him to his knees.

"Metal is an excellent conductor of electricity," Toshikai chuckled. "Much like the human body."

"Sasuke!" Sakura yelled running towards Toshikai, kunai drawn.

"Sakura don't!" Sasuke tried to call, but all that came out was a gurgled mumble.

It took him a moment to realize that his tongue was numb. In fact so were his legs and arms. The only thing holding them up was the kunai his fingers were wrapped around. Toshikai raised one hand, making sure not to stop flowing electricity through the katana, and grabbed Sakura around the throat and not only began to channel electricity through her, but began to slowly tighten his grip.

"Now it ends for you," Toshikai laughed.

Sasuke watched Sakura clawing at Toshikai's fingers desperately willing his fingers to drop the kunai and stop the flow of the electricity, but none would budge. He focused all his strength into his fingers, telling them to let go. Finally one by one they dropped off the kunai, which clattered to the ground. Toshikai's surprise broke his focus and he dropped Sakura to the ground. As soon as Sasuke let go, feeling returned to his limbs. He jumped back which Sakura followed rubbing her neck. Toshikai shook his head as if to clear it and once again disappeared into the clouds.

"Are you okay?" Sakura asked Sasuke in a hoarse whisper.

"Yeah, how about you?" he replied.

"Fine," Sakura replied. "How are we supposed to beat him? I mean our own bodies are conductors."

"I know, but then again he did say it was connected to his chakra, right?" Sasuke said. "It doesn't last forever. We just have to wait until he uses up enough chakra that we can beat him."

"Got it," Sakura said with a nod.

"I went easy on you before, but now your going to get a full taste of my power!" Toshikai said coming out of the clouds. "How will you defend yourselves if you can't see?"

_What's he up to now? _Sasuke wondered. He didn't have to wait long to find out. A bright flash filled the area causing Sasuke to shield his eyes. He heard Sakura yell and tried to look around. Slowly the light began to fade just in time for Sasuke to see Toshikai to vault into Sakura sending her into the tree. With a loud crack she slammed into it and with a whimper slumped to the ground. For a moment Sasuke thought that sickening crack had been her back and had thus killed her until he saw the slow rise and fall of her chest. He made to move to her, but Toshikai stepped in between them.

"It's no use, Sasuke. She's unconscious and might have broken something it sounded like," Toshikai said. "Now it's just me and you. Once I kill you I'll slit her throat or break her neck. Then again maybe I'll let her live so that she can mourn you."

With that Toshikai disappeared once more into the fog. _Why isn't he getting to the end of his chakra? _Sasuke wondered. _Where is he going to come from next? _He glanced over at Sakura, who was still unconscious, and knew if he made a move toward her Toshikai would kill him.

"Lucky for you that flash and the sword maneuver absorbed most of my chakra along with the fight from before," Toshikai's voice said from somewhere in the fog.

Sasuke spun in circles trying to figure out where the voice was coming from, but it seemed to be all around him. It began to seem as though the fog was closing in around him and his heart began to beat.

"But I don't need chakra to kill you!" Toshikai yelled coming from his right.

He spun to his right drawing his kunai once more. He prepared to block the sword knowing that this time Toshikai didn't have to chakra required for his sword technique, not enough to do the same kind of thing as before. Hopefully though Sasuke could hit him first. Hit him hard. Suddenly just as Toshikai drew close he faded out like smoke and Sasuke heard something behind him.

"Heh, I'm back here," Toshikai said.

At that moment Sasuke realized what Toshikai had done. He had sent a shadow clone in from the front so the real him could stab Sasuke in the back. Sasuke silently cursed himself wondering how he could have fallen for such a simple move. He spun around and saw Toshikai hurtling towards him. It was too late to try and block the full blow with his kunai since Toshikai was coming to fast. All he could do was try to divert the sword in a different direction. He braced himself and waiting for the burning pain that was sure to come.

-----------------------

A/N: Well here's the next chapter! It's not my favorite, but it'll do so if you have anything to add just tell me! Anyway, don't ya just love cliffhangers? Now we're getting somewhere so keep reviewing cause I still love all the ones I get, and I'll keep updating!

Miharu Uchiha


	15. Bloodshed

Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own Naruto cause if I did…heh believe me things would change! coughSasuSakucough Unfortunately it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, blah, blah, blah, insert random legal document , etc.

-------------------

**Chapter 13: Recap!**

_"But I don't need chakra to kill you!" Toshikai yelled coming from his right._

_He spun to his right drawing his kunai once more. He prepared to block the sword knowing that this time Toshikai didn't have to chakra required for his sword technique, not enough to do the same kind of thing as before. Hopefully though Sasuke could hit him first. Hit him hard. Suddenly just as Toshikai drew close he faded out like smoke and Sasuke heard something behind him. _

_"Heh, I'm back here," Toshikai said._

_At that moment Sasuke realized what Toshikai had done. He had sent a shadow clone in from the front so the real him could stab Sasuke in the back. Sasuke silently cursed himself wondering how he could have fallen for such a simple move. He spun around and saw Toshikai hurtling towards him. It was too late to try and block the full blow with his kunai since Toshikai was coming to fast. All he could do was try to divert the sword in a different direction. He braced himself and waiting for the burning pain that was sure to come._

-----------------------

Chapter 14: Bloodshed 

To Sasuke's surprise the pain didn't come. Come to think about it neither had Toshikai. He suddenly realized that in that split second he thought he was going to die he had shut his eyes tightly. _What the heck is going on? _Sasuke wondered. The whole place was absolutely silent. So much so that it seemed to be choking him.

_Drip…drip…drip. _Three simple drips, but in this silence it seemed like cannon fire. Sasuke opened his eyes and saw three drops of blood spattered on the ground. Reluctantly he raised his eyes and saw a sight that froze his blood.

"Sakura," he breathed wishing that he could wake up and pass this off as a dream.

Unfortunately it was real enough. Sakura had snapped out of her stupor and at the last second jumped in front of Sasuke. Instead of being stabbed into Sasuke, Toshikai's deadly weapon had been thrust into Sakura. Her right hand gripped the handle of the blade while the left hung limply at her side. It took Sasuke a moment to realize that that arm must have been what snapped when she hit the tree.

"Wrong person again," Sakura said. Each word caused blood to course from her lips and now the ground was wet with more then just three drops. "Today must not be your day."

"Not quite what I was planning for, but it will work just as well," Toshikai said. "How does it feel Sasuke? Knowing you can't protect anyone around you?"

With that Toshikai calmly withdrew his sword with a flick of his wrist and wiped the blood off on his sleeve. Sakura slid off, then immediately fell backward and Sasuke dropped to his own knees to catch her.

"I'd love to stay and watch you suffer as you watch the light leave her eyes, but I have more pressing matters at hand," Toshikai said with a grin.

Taking once last glimpse at his handiwork, Toshikai walked away once more disappearing into the clouds. On any other normal occasion, Sasuke would have gone after him. However, this was no normal occasion. He turned his face back to Sakura who was cradled in his arms. Her wound was still gushing blood and at first Sasuke had no idea what to do. Then, remembering that she was a medic, realized before he did anything he needed to put pressure on the wound to stop the bleeding.

He opened a small pouch she had next to her shurikan pouch and pulled out a roll of bandages. First he made a square out of bandages, unzipped her shirt, and pressed the square onto the wound where blood was gushing through her mesh undershirt. Then he began wrapping it as tightly as he could with the rest of the bandages. Her eyes were dimming, but she still watched him with a hint of amusement as he fiddled with the bandages that were quickly becoming soaked with blood. No matter how many bandages he piled on the bleeding wouldn't stop. He'd almost get it and then a red blotch would start to seep through. Obviously he was no medic. Even sky seemed to know it was hopeless and rain began to fall from the darkening clouds. Finally he gave up and quickly tied off his dressing.

"Sakura, why?" was all Sasuke could say gently pulling her close. He wanted to comfort her, to hold her close, and tell it everything would be fine, but all he could say was that stupid question. "Why me?"

"Sasuke…I…always wanted … to be like…you and Naruto," Sakura said wincing as she spoke. "You were both always…there to…protect me."

"No," Sasuke said tears pooling in his normally calm onyx eyes. "You didn't have to do that."

"I…wanted to…protect you," Sakura went on ignoring him, "just this once. If this…is the end, I'm glad…you were here with…me. I love you…Sasuke-kun."

"Don't you dare say that! It's not over! This isn't the end," Sasuke paused not knowing what to say for a moment, but merely looked into her brilliant green eyes. He didn't want her to die. Even if she was the second most annoying kunoichi in all of Konoha (Ino took first in his book) she was still his teammate and his friend. Then he realized something else. Something he had pushed deep down inside with every one of his other emotions. The ones he had dubbed weak after his brother had massacred his family and clan. An emotion he didn't know he was capable of anymore. He loved her.

Without a second thought, he pulled her close and kissed her bloodstained lips. The sour, metallic tang of blood filled his mouth, but he didn't draw back. Finally pulling back he watched her expression. Though broken, bleeding, and dying, she surprised him yet again as she smiled up at him.

"I thought so," she said weakly holding on to his shirt. "I'm…sorry…Sasuke."

As she did he could feel her heart skipping more and more beats and Sasuke's heart felt like it was in a tightening vice. His tears fell freely now and he didn't bother to stop them. He had only cried once before this. After that he had sworn he would never be hurt like that again. No one would get close enough to hurt him ever again. Now Sakura Haruno, his comrade on cell seven and the girl he had found annoying just a few days ago, was breaking his heart. Holding her close, his tears repeatedly dripped onto her shirt until he felt her hand on his cheek.

"I've never seen you cry…and now…" Sakura said tracing her fingers down his cheeks. "What I'd give to be your tear…to be born in your eyes. Live on your cheeks, and finally…" she continued though Sasuke knew she was struggling to hold on, "to die on your lips…"

"Sakura hold on," he begged her, his tears streaming down his face. "Please…"

Then he saw shadows coming towards them in the fog. He almost hoped it was Toshikai returning to kill him. He could care less. Instead two Anbu, Kakashi, and Naruto came walking out of the fog. Naruto came running up to him with a grin that quickly faded once he saw the blood everywhere.

"Sasuke what…" Naruto began to ask, his question dying in his throat as he came closer. "Sakura!"

"Affirmative, we found them. I need a medical unit ASAP," Sasuke heard one of the Anbu say into their headset.

"Who did this?" Naruto asked. He waited a moment and seeing Sasuke wasn't going to answer went on. "It was him wasn't it?"

It didn't take long before Sasuke heard the sound of running feet approaching. Suddenly out of the fog the medical unit rushed forward literally shoving Naruto out of the way. Confused, Sasuke wouldn't let them take Sakura from his arms.

"You were closer to the city then you realized," Kakashi said placing a hand on his shoulder. "Let her go, Sasuke."

Sasuke let her slip from his arms and the medical unit dove into action. Members darted to and from each with their own job to do.

"She's going into cardiac arrest!" One of them said using his green chakra to try and stem the flow of blood to no avail. "She's losing way too much blood at too fast of a rate!"

"Hold on! I've got a faint pulse!" another medic yelled. "We need to get her back to the hospital before we lose it. We can't do anything else here."

They quickly loaded Sakura onto a stretcher and ran back in the direction of the city. Then silence descended upon the group. Sasuke just sat there numbly staring after them. He made no motion to follow after them. He had no will or strength to.

"They'll take care of her," Kakashi said squeezing his shoulder.

"Sir," The ANBU that hadn't been speaking on the headset earlier said to Kakashi. "We'll scan the perimeter and make sure Toshikai isn't lurking around here somewhere."

"That's probably a good idea," Kakashi said. "He could be planning an ambush of some kind."

"Where is the scroll now?" the other Anbu said coming up as well. Removing the mask, Sasuke saw this ANBU was a girl. Brown hair fell to her shoulders as the mask came off.

"Safe," Kakashi said. "That's all I can say here."

"Why…?" Sasuke started to ask gesturing at the ANBU.

"The Hokage sent us when he heard that rogue ninja working for Toshikai had tried to kill you," the other ANBU answered taking her mask off as well revealing her indigo hair. "We would have come sooner, but you're not that easy to find."

"You'd better head back to the city and get everyone taken care of, Kakashi," the brown-haired ANBU said. "As soon as we make sure Toshikai isn't still here, we'll follow you."

Kakashi nodded and turned back to Sasuke, "Ready?"

"Let's get out of here," Sasuke replied taking one last look around.

The ground where they had been kneeling was covered in Sakura's blood and now he realized so was he. He rose shakily to his knees and Naruto put his arm around his shoulder to support him. With that the trio headed back The Village Hidden in the Clouds.

-----------------------

A/N: Hope you liked it! Now I know that ANBU don't usually take their masks off, but I really don't care. I based one off my friend cause she rules so yeah… Sorry 'bout the wait too. School's coming up and I've been getting ready… Anyway remember to review so I can keep on reading them! Tell me whatcha think!

Miharu Uchiha


	16. Conflicting Emotion

Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own Naruto cause if I did…heh believe me things would change! coughSasuSakucough Unfortunately it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, blah, blah, blah, insert random legal document , etc.

-------------------

**Chapter 14: Recap!**

_"Why…?" Sasuke started to ask gesturing at the ANBU._

_"The Hokage sent us when he heard that rogue ninja working for Toshikai had tried to kill you," the other ANBU answered taking her mask off as well revealing her indigo hair. "We would have come sooner, but you're not that easy to find."_

_"You'd better head back to the city and get everyone taken care of, Kakashi," the brown-haired ANBU said. "As soon as we make sure Toshikai isn't still here, we'll follow you."_

_Kakashi nodded and turned back to Sasuke, "Ready?"_

_"Let's get out of here," Sasuke replied taking one last look around._

_The ground where they had been kneeling was covered in Sakura's blood and now he realized so was he. He rose shakily to his knees and Naruto put his arm around his shoulder to support him. With that the trio headed back The Village Hidden in the Clouds._

-----------------------

**Chapter 15: Conflicting Emotions**

The numb feeling stuck with Sasuke as he got cleaned up. He felt like a walking zombie going over his usual routine just like always. It almost seemed to him that if he were to just close his eyes and go to sleep this would all go away"Sasuke!" Naruto said bursting into his room. "Are you coming?"

"Coming where?" Sasuke replied in his usual tone, but the annoyance and boredom were now replaced with an inner melancholy.

"We're going over to the hospital," Naruto said his hyper tone suddenly becoming solemn and quiet. "We're going to go see her."

The way Naruto was replacing Sakura's name with 'her' meant that he was having the same feeling of disbelief. As if by not saying her name he could just pretend it wasn't Sakura. Anyone else, but not Sakura.

"Naruto…I," Sasuke started to say.

"Please Sasuke! I know it would mean the world to her even if she doesn't know you're there," Naruto pleaded. "Just come. Please?"

"Fine," Sasuke gave in.

Naruto gave him a small smile and then headed out the door. Sasuke stared after him for a moment and then followed after him. Part of him didn't want to go and see Sakura like this, but another part wouldn't let him sit in his room alone. Kakashi was waiting outside for once not reading his book.   
"Let's go then," Kakashi said putting his hand on Sasuke's shoulder. Then leaning down, he whispered in Sasuke's ear, "Glad you came."

The rest of the trip was in silence. Naruto looked as if there was something that he wanted to say, but after a look from Kakashi kept his mouth shut. Sasuke was glad for that. He really didn't want to talk about anything right now.

"We're here," Kakashi said heading inside a tall white building.

Sasuke followed him in and was instantly greeted by the smell of antiseptic, the hospital smell. The hospital lobby seemed huge to Sasuke as he glanced around, though it might have been for the bareness of the room. The cold, harsh, and unfeeling absence of pictures or anything, save a few chairs and such, sent shivers up and down Sasuke's spine. Kakashi had walked up to the desk and was talking with the nurse at the front desk.

"Let's see. Oh! Here it is. Haruno, Sakura: room 112 in the ICU," the nurse told Kakashi after a minute of looking for her chart. "The ICU is on the second floor. I'll show you up since my shift's almost over anyway."

"Thanks," Kakashi said. "Come on guys I found the room."

Sasuke nodded and headed after Kakashi. Their journey to the second floor seemed to take forever, but finally they were there.

"Hey Sensei?" Naruto said with a confused look.

"Yes?" Kakashi replied glancing at room numbers as they headed down the hall.

"What does ICU stand for?" Naruto finally asked.

"You dork," Sasuke said for a moment returning to his normal self. Then lapsing back to his solemn voice finished his answer. "It stands for Intensive Care Unit."

"Oh," Naruto said casting his eyes down. Even the most hyperactive ninja was now quiet.

"Here we are," the nurse said suddenly. "I would normally say not to stay long, but seeing as how you're not from here and considering the circumstances…" She trailed off thinking for a moment before finishing. "Just keep it down."

She nodded to Kakashi and smiled weakly at him before heading back down the hall. Kakashi knocked on the door and the ANBU from before opened it a crack. Seeing it was only Kakashi they opened the door all the way. Yes, the lethargic feeling stuck with Sasuke until the door of room 112 opened fully and he saw her. Suddenly a burning pain replaced the numb feeling.

Sakura lay motionless on a bed in the middle of the room; eyes were closed like she was sleeping. She was now wearing a hospital gown and someone had taken off her headband. Several wires that attached to her skin ran up to a monitor that showed her breathing pattern, heartbeat, and oxygen level. A mask that rested securely on her face, much like the one Sasuke had worn after fighting Gaara, filtered clean oxygen into her lungs. An IV in her right hand pumped liquid through her, so dehydration wouldn't be a problem. Bandages spiraled down her left arm from her shoulder. For a moment Sasuke half expected her to sit up and say 'Pysch!', but she didn't.

"Normally something like this wouldn't require stitches, but it's the internal damage that worries us. Besides, better safe than sorry…oh!" a doctor was telling one of the nurses. "I'm sorry. No one told me anyone was coming in."

He was young med-nin around 29 or so with chocolate brown hair that hung in his eyes. He nodded to the nurse who then went about checking Sakura's vitals. The ANBU nodded to Kakashi and walked outside the room and took position outside the doorway after shutting the door.

"So you must be the rest of cell seven," he said looking at each of them in turn.

"Hatake Kakashi," Kakashi said extending his hand to the doctor. "And these are my students, Uzamaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, and well you already know Sakura."

"Yes, whether fortunately or unfortunately I'm well acquainted with Miss Haruno," the doctor replied shaking Kakashi's extended hand. "I'm sorry. I'm Dr. Takahashi."

Sasuke stiffly walked to Sakura's side and picked up her hand. He held it tightly in his and felt how cold it had become. Silently he listened to the rest of the conversation between Kakashi and Dr. Takahashi. What had he done?

"So how is she?" Kakashi asked.

"Well, to tell you the truth I've seen better and I've seen worse, but mostly better. However, I've never seen anyone with so much will to survive. Luckily her arm wasn't broken, but her left shoulder was severely dislocated and it tore a small part of her muscle. We managed to fix that up and get her heart up to a normal pulse rate quite easily." Dr. Takahashi explained. "It's the wound from Toshikai's sword that we're having problems with."

"What kind of problems?" Sasuke asked though his gaze never left Sakura.

"Only that the stupid stitches keep coming out. It's either the back or the front. Normally we'd seal the wound using medical jutsus, but this is in no way 'normally' as I said before. Most wounds aren't through-and-through. You can only heal so much with chakra, still the stitches are only backup," Takahashi said with a sigh. "It's not that bad. I really didn't mean to scare you. She's really lucky in more ways then one. I can't believe how close that sword was to piercing a vital organ, even one millimeter left, right, up, or down and well, it wouldn't have been good. Best-case scenario would have been something along the lines of never being a ninja again. This one is definitely a fighter though."

"Toshikai…" Kakashi muttered.

"He was once such a proud, normal kid," Takahashi said. "Then he got caught up in wanting to rule the world or something. Went off the deep end from what I hear anyway."

"Just hold on a little longer Sakura," Sasuke whispered in her ear. Then straightening up he continued, "I'll be back in a while."

"Just where are you going?" Kakashi asked.

"Out," Sasuke muttered shoving past him. "It's not a crime is it?"

As soon as Sasuke left the hospital he took off at a dead run. He wasn't sure where his feet would take him, but he needed to get away. Needed to get into the fresh air away from the antiseptic smell and needed to go anywhere, but sitting there feeling so helpless. Sitting there watching her die…

Sasuke kicked open the door to his room and grabbed his pack. He pulled out kunai and shoved them in his almost empty pouches. He dumped everything out of his pack onto the bed and froze for a minute as he saw the still bloody roll of bandages.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Naruto yelled barging into the room. "Where do you think you're going anyway?"

"After Toshikai," Sasuke said remaining calm.

"So you're just going to leave and abandon Sakura!" Naruto said still yelling. "While she dies you're going to just run off playing hero or I'm sorry avenger."

"Sakura would have wanted…." Sasuke though his demeanor was slipping slowly, but surely.

"Since when do you care? You don't know what she would have wanted!" Naruto shouted. "Since when do you give a damn?"

"Naruto," Sasuke started.

"You never cared enough before! You didn't care if it was hurting her because you were hurting yourself!!" Naruto yelled his face a brilliant red.

"You're right," Sasuke said the distant tone of his voice throwing Naruto off guard. "I haven't ever treated Sakura like she deserves. I realize that now and I wish I could change it."

"Don't you think now is a little late?" Naruto replied though the cold malice was gone from his voice.

"Yeah," Sasuke keeping his back to Naruto, "it is."

For a moment the duo stood in silence. Then once more, in he didn't know how long, Sasuke found hot stinging tears coursing down his cheeks. All the emotions he'd kept pent up for 16 or so years were now breaking loose. He wiped away his pain, feeling somewhat annoyed by it and turned to face Naruto.

"As I held her in my arms and felt her strength fading fast, I wanted to say I was sorry. I wanted to tell her so many things, but even though I knew I didn't have long to tell her…I didn't, I couldn't," Sasuke said his eyes growing distant. "My lips wouldn't move to tell her."

"Sasuke…I didn't know. You held her?" Naruto asked sadly.

"Yeah," Sasuke nodded, "but what does it matter?"

Sasuke turned and grabbed the picture he had, though at that time he had had no idea why, and went to leave.

"You're not still going after him are you?" Naruto asked.

"No, I won't today. At least not yet," Sasuke said with a wave of his hand.

With that he left Naruto standing there rather confused and not knowing what to feel. In all reality though, Sasuke didn't either.

-------------------------

A/N: So hopefully you liked this chapter and I can get the next one up sooner than I have been. I wasn't sure how to go about having Sakura hurt and I know Sasuke is extremely out of character (heck so is Naruto), but his personality is getting redone or something, I dunno. I like constructive criticism so don't hesitate to help me out. Oh any suggestions on what to call the two ANBU would be great cause I have no idea. All ideas are great so remember to review!!! I live off reviews!

Miharu Uchiha


	17. Can't Let Go

Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own Naruto cause if I did…heh believe me things would change! coughSasuSakucough Unfortunately it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, blah, blah, blah, insert random legal document , etc.

-------------------

**Chapter 15: Recap!**

For a moment the duo stood in silence. Then once more, in he didn't know how long, Sasuke found hot stinging tears coursing down his cheeks. All the emotions he'd kept pent up for 16 or so years were now breaking loose. He wiped away his pain, feeling somewhat annoyed by it and turned to face Naruto.

"As I held her in my arms and felt her strength fading fast, I wanted to say I was sorry. I wanted to tell her so many things, but even though I knew I didn't have long to tell her…I didn't, I couldn't," Sasuke said his eyes growing distant. "My lips wouldn't move to tell her."

"Sasuke…I didn't know. You held her?" Naruto asked sadly.

"Yeah," Sasuke nodded, "but what does it matter?"

Sasuke turned and grabbed the picture he had, though at that time he had had no idea why, and went to leave.

"You're not still going after him are you?" Naruto asked.

"No, I won't today. At least not yet," Sasuke said with a wave of his hand.

With that he left Naruto standing there rather confused and not knowing what to feel. In all reality though, Sasuke didn't either.

-----------------------

**Chapter 16: Can't Let Go**

Sasuke walked back to the hospital ready to face the truth. He wouldn't run away this time. As he walked up to Sakura's room, the smell of antiseptic assaulted his senses. He found the two ANBU standing guard outside of the door. They were talking intently and turned as he walked up.

"Hey Sasuke," the short one, with indigo hair, said. "By the way, seeing as how we were never properly introduced, my name's Miharu and this is Akimoto."

"Don't mind us. Go on in!" the brown haired one said with a grin.

Sasuke returned a smile, which was almost forced, and walked in. The moment he headed in and the door shut, he heard the two of them go on with their conversation. He shook his head slowly and walked over to Sakura. He pulled up a chair and sat down. He pushed he hair gently from her face with a smile. It was still short, but it had grown about three inches, somewhere in the middle of long and short. He liked it this way the best of all. He looked at the picture in his hand and sighed as he ran his fingers over Sakura's smiling face.

"What I'd give to see you smile and laugh again," he thought aloud.

Sakura suddenly shifted and Sasuke watched her, his hopes alight. However, they were quickly diminished, as it was only a slight shift in position. Nothing else changed. He set the picture on the table by the bed and kissed her forehead.

"I'm sorry," he confessed pulling a chair up beside her bed. Grabbing her hand he went on, "I don't know why I didn't see it before. I wish I could fix this. It's just not fair, you suffering for my stupidity. I want you back. I want to hear you call my name again. I want to see Ino's face as we walk together into Konoha, but then maybe I want too much. Maybe I want more then I deserve." The ever-constant beep of monitors was all that replied.

A few hours later Kakashi walked about the town. He was looking for Sasuke to make sure Toshikai hadn't done anything and more or less just to find him. He walked into the hospital wondering if he was there and walked up to Sakura's room. The two stood stock still outside the door and for a moment Kakashi thought they were dead. He cautiously poked one when the other muttered something indecipherable about chocolate. He then realized they were asleep underneath their masks. Rolling his eyes, he shook them awake causing them to promptly snap awake.

"Hi Kakashi," Akimoto said. "Need something?"

"Yeah actually I do. Have you seen Sasuke?" Kakashi questioned.

"Um…Oh! He came here and went in," Miharu replied. "I didn't see him leave…"

"How could you of? You were asleep," Akimoto retorted.

"You fell asleep first," the Miharu pointed out.

Kakashi smiled and went in leaving them arguing once more.

Kakashi opened the door softly and found Sasuke half-asleep, his head resting on the edge of the bed. He smiled and moved to wake him, but found he didn't need to. Sasuke had woken him self up.

"What're you doing?" Kakashi wondered although he knew the answer full well. "It's getting late you know."

"Yeah, I guess…I guess I just couldn't stay there," Sasuke said.

"Can't sleep without knowing they're fine," Kakashi muttered. "I know the feeling."

"More like every time I try to sleep I dream of her," Sasuke replied. "I've been a stupid idiot. Naruto was right. I was making her suffer all along by being so single minded and now look who's suffering. I hate karma."

"Blaming yourself is what's making you suffer. It has nothing to do with what you did or didn't do," Kakashi said.

"Does it always hurt?" Sasuke asked sadly.

"Yeah, but at least you have a chance. You know as well as I do Sakura won't give up." Kakashi nodded. "That's better then if she had died in your arms out in the fog isn't it?"

Sasuke nodded and then dropped his head over Sakura's hand. The room fell into silence and it took Kakashi a minute to realize what the glistening drops falling onto the bed were. Then he realized for the fourth or fifth time today, Sasuke was crying like he never had in almost sixteen years.

"Out there time wasn't measured in minutes or even seconds, but the beat of a failing heart. When it began to skip I thought my own had broken in two. I thought she was dying and then dead. It hurt more then anything I've felt before," Sasuke said solemnly.

"Luckily for you I don't see Sakura giving up the fight just yet. I think she's making it purely, not on medicine or luck, but by her own will to survive. She needs to see you again," Kakashi smiled.

"Even so. When you came out of the fog at first I thought you were Toshikai and for a moment I wanted you to be. I guess I figured that if Sakura was dead the least he could do was kill me too," Sasuke stated. "After the medics took her though I realized how glad I was you weren't him. Even if we had both died it wouldn't have mattered. She would have gone straight to heaven and I, a one-way ticket to hell."

"If that had happened I think Sakura would have attacked hell itself to get you out and then took you back to heaven. From there she would have stuffed you in a cloud to hide you until she had secured a spot for you with her. That and your very own halo!" Kakashi laughed and Sasuke soon joined him.

"That would be interesting. You know Kakashi, maybe I just needed to get that off my chest," Sasuke said turning to him with a new, still somewhat pained, half smile. "Thank you."

"Kakashi Hatake: Jonin, Teacher, Shrink. Likes long walks on the beach and reading Make-Out Paradise," Kakashi joked. "You're welcome though. I think I'll head back and get some sleep then. Want to come?"

Sasuke shook his head, "I think I'm good here for a while actually."

"All right then if you're sure," Kakashi replied. "Good night."

"Night," Sasuke called after him.

Kakashi smiled as he left the room knowing Sasuke was already falling asleep behind him from his breathing. As he left he was careful not to wake the sleeping ANBU who were slumped against a wall.

He arrived back at their room and started getting ready for bed. He glanced over at Naruto, who was dead to the world, drooling all over his pillow, and smiled beneath his mask. Fortunately Naruto hadn't yet begun to snore. When he did well things shook to say the least. Then his eyes drifted to the one bed on the end. It was next to Sasuke's and was furthest away from Naruto's. It was Sakura's bed. Though he knew Team 7 thought otherwise even he, the copycat ninja, felt pain. He felt partially responsible for letting Toshikai take Sasuke and Sakura. As he lie down he remembered something that his Jonin teacher, the Yondaime Hokage, had told his squad once,

"No one is immortal or impervious to pain. Deep down we're all only human no matter how much we try to hide it. Yes, Kakashi, even me. Don't worry about it much. You'll understand someday."

-------------------------

A/N: Good to see you all like the story so far! Makes me feel all warm and fuzzy! Hope this one was as good as the rest and to your liking. I know it was a little shorter than the others, but I am sorry. I couldn't resist throwing in Kakashi's feelings at the end. I love him too! Well that and my friend insisted. Anything I didn't get right just lemme know cause I'd like to change it. Constructive criticism is good! So please review this chapter too and tell me what ya think!

Chocolate for all!

Miharu Uchiha


	18. Painful Reminiscence

Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own Naruto cause if I did…heh believe me things would change! coughSasuSakucough Unfortunately it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, blah, blah, blah, insert random legal document , etc.

-------------------

**Chapter 16: Recap!**

Kakashi smiled as he left the room knowing Sasuke was already falling asleep behind him from his breathing. As he left he was careful not to wake the sleeping ANBU who were slumped against a wall.

He arrived back at their room and started getting ready for bed. He glanced over at Naruto, who was dead to the world, drooling all over his pillow, and smiled beneath his mask. Fortunately Naruto hadn't yet begun to snore. When he did well things shook to say the least. Then his eyes drifted to the one bed on the end. It was next to Sasuke's and was furthest away from Naruto's. It was Sakura's bed. Though he knew Team 7 thought otherwise even he, the copycat ninja, felt pain. He felt partially responsible for letting Toshikai take Sasuke and Sakura. As he lie down he remembered something that his Jonin teacher, the Yondaime Hokage, had told his squad once,

"No one is immortal or impervious to pain. Deep down we're all only human no matter how much we try to hide it. Yes, Kakashi, even me. Don't worry about it much. You'll understand someday."

-----------------------

**Chapter 17: Painful Reminiscence**

"Hey Sasuke," Naruto greeted the Uchiha who was sitting by the fountain.

"Hey," Sasuke replied in his usual monotone. He had no inclination to talk to Naruto and was silently hoping he'd just go away.

"I was going to go over to the hospital today," Naruto said sitting on the edge of the fountain. "Do you want to come?"

Sasuke shrugged. It had been about six or seven days since Sakura had been put in the hospital, but nothing else had happened. Toshikai hadn't returned and no attacks had been reported anywhere nearby.

"It wouldn't kill you," Naruto said.

"Never said it would," Sasuke said willingly Naruto to leave him alone.

"Yeah, but you wander around town like a lost dog who can't find his master. Don't think I don't see you always moping about," Naruto retorted.

"What do you want me to do Naruto?" Sasuke said sitting up. "It's not like it'll make any difference!"

"It makes all the difference!" Naruto argued. "Besides if it doesn't then you can come sit here and mope yet again. What's there to lose?"

Sasuke didn't answer, but turned his head away to watch the crystal water droplets as they cascaded down from the fountain sending ripples across the serene pool.

"Whatever then," Naruto said having apparently given up. "I'll be at the hospital if you change your mind."

Sasuke turned to watch Naruto walk away when he paused suddenly. Turning around, Naruto called back, "They did a study once that said patients are twice as perceptive of their surroundings. Just thought you might want to know."

"Naruto," Sasuke said quietly though he knew Naruto couldn't hear him. "I can't."

Sasuke leaned back onto the bench once Naruto was gone and stared up at the lazy clouds. It had rained almost constantly for the past few days, but now the sun seemed to be trying to peek out from behind the clouds. It wasn't that he didn't want to go; it was…he didn't know what to say. What could he say to the girl who saved him when he had hardly cared before?

Making a decision, he stood with a sigh and walked into town. Finally arriving at his destination, Sasuke was relived to see the word open in the flower shop window. He sighed complacently wondering if he really wanted to do this at all. As he opened the door a small bell above it announced his presence with a loud jingle. The shop reminded him of Ino's shop back in Konoha with all the flowers, both potted and not, surrounding him.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," a girl's voice said from somewhere in the back. "Oh! Hello."

Walking out of the storerooms in the back was a girl with long dark hair that fell evenly just below her shoulder blades. She was covered in dirt and fertilizer, clipboard in hand. She had looked annoyed for a moment, but after seeing Sasuke her smile returned. Sasuke was used to it as he had that effect on most girls.

"So what kind of flower would you like today?" She asked wiping dirt from her hands onto her apron.

"I'm not sure," Sasuke admitted.

"That's okay, that's what I'm here for," the girl replied. "Sheesh, where are my manners today? I'm Kaname."

"Sasuke," he said.

"Well then Sasuke, tell me what's this girl like," Kaname said grabbing a ladder and climbing up on it as she watered flowers high up on shelves. "So is it for a special occasion or just cause? Birthday, wedding, or something like that?"

"Actually," Sasuke paused, "she's in the hospital."

"Oh," Kaname said hopping down off the ladder. "Do you mind if I ask why?"

"Me," Sasuke said. "She was trying to protect me and…"

"That's enough for me," Kaname said. "I don't like to pry too much. So would you like a bouquet or a single flower?"

"I have no idea," Sasuke said. "I don't even know what she'd like to be honest. You decide."

Kaname smiled pulling out a simple, but elegant vase and after filling it with water hurried off into the back again. Sasuke could hear her rustling about searching for the flowers she wanted.

"I guess that means no anemones," Kaname called back.

"Why not?" Sasuke replied confused.

"They mean forsaken," Kaname answered.

After a few more minutes she returned with a collection of flowers in her hand. She cut the stems and checked to make sure they fit in the vase.

"Perfect," she said after a few minutes of arranging them. "Like it?"

Sasuke nodded hoping Sakura would too.

"Lilies of the valley for the return of happiness, heartsease to say you're always thinking of her, red carnations to say how much your heart aches, and finally a hyacinth to say you're sorry while asking for forgiveness," she quoted. "Leave it the language of flowers to speak when you can't my mom always says. I hope she gets better soon," she quickly added watched Sasuke's confused expression.

"Thanks, me too," Sasuke said.

"No charge for those either," she said. "Now go on and give them too her."

Sasuke nodded as the girl once again disappeared into the back. Shaking his head Sasuke left the store and walked back towards the hospital. He took his time not wanting to encounter Naruto there in the least. Once he arrived the nurses immediately sent him up without even a question. Opening the door for him the ANBU ushered him in. He walked in slowly setting the flowers down on the bedside table with a small note for Sakura's eyes only. He pulled up a chair and pondered what to say. Finally he decided just to start from the beginning.

"Naruto says you can hear me," Sasuke said taking Sakura's hand. "At least, that you know I'm here with you. I hope he was right. Obviously I have no idea what to say, but I guess I should start with I'm sorry. That seems like a good place. Let's see where to start now that I said that? I guess Land of Waves will have to work.

"Sakura even though I didn't show you at first, when I thought I was dead…I was happy to find you worried about me," Sasuke said retelling the story to her from his point of view.

Meanwhile…

"Why not?" Naruto said standing outside the door his entry blocked by the ANBU.

"You can't go in, Naruto," Akimoto said sternly.

"Just tell me why," Naruto pleaded.

"Sasuke already beat you and you don't need to interrupt," Miharu replied ignoring the whining shinobi.

"But…" Naruto whined.

"No!" the ANBU said sternly.

Watching Naruto stomp off both of the ANBU rolled their eyes after him. Glancing at Sasuke, they retreated to the chairs on the opposite side of the hall where they would keep guard.

So the painful memories continued to be shared for about another six days. Much to Sasuke's hidden joy, and Naruto's open glee, Sakura did start to get better little by little. They said that even though there would always be a scar the wound on her stomach would heal with time. After a while though Sasuke was tired of waiting much longer. The only highlight of his day was the hour or so he spent with Sakura in the hospital.

-------------------------

A/N: So first of all, I know this chapter is…dare I say it…cheesy, but I didn't want to delete it and I think it's kinda cute. I'm sorry for all of you cheesy love story haters, but you'll have to deal with it for just this chapter I swear…okay, in retrospect, I take that back… Either way, I hope you like this chapter two and definitely tell me what you think. It's another shorter one, but the next one will be longer. So remember to tell me whatcha think and give me any ideas you come up with!

Sanity is only madness put to good uses!

Miharu Uchiha


	19. Arms of Angels

Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own Naruto cause if I did…heh believe me things would change! coughSasuSakucough Unfortunately it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, blah, blah, blah, insert random legal document , etc.

-------------------

**Chapter 17: Recap!**

So the painful memories continued to be shared for about another six days. Much to Sasuke's hidden joy, and Naruto's open glee, Sakura did start to get better little by little. They said that even though there would always be a scar the wound on her stomach would heal with time. After a while though Sasuke was tired of waiting much longer. The only highlight of his day was the hour or so he spent with Sakura in the hospital.

-----------------------

**Chapter 18: Arms of Angels**

Sasuke awoke to the cold emptiness of his room wondering for a moment how they had gotten back to Konoha. Rubbing the back of his head, he got out of bed and went to get dressed. Lying neatly folded on the bed were black clothes. Confused, he nonetheless put them on and went outside. Naruto greeted him at the door in the same black attire with a simple grunt that reminded Sasuke very much of himself.

"Kakashi's always late," Naruto said breaking the awkward silence as the young shinobi waited.

They looked down the street and finally saw their sensei walking towards them. Even Kakashi was dressed in black.

"Ready?" He asked, his voice filled with melancholy.

Naruto nodded, but Sasuke didn't.

"Where's Sakura? Usually she's the first one here," he stated looking around.

"Oh yeah, real mature Sasuke," Naruto blurted out in anger. "Like you don't know."

"Know what?" Sasuke asked thoroughly confused by now.

Kakashi placed his hand on Sasuke's shoulder and when Sasuke looked up, shook his head at him. For the rest of the walk, Naruto stayed at least seven paces ahead of them. Sasuke's confusion continued to deepen until he saw and heard something that tore his heart in two. Ino came up to him, for once not jumping on him, and held something out towards him.

"I know it's not that much, but…" she started, but trailed off as she began to sob violently. "They're pictures of us at the academy, some of you and her, and us goofing off as genin. I had a bunch of them that I'd kept and I thought you might want it."

With that Ino was gone. Sasuke opened the worn album still confused and looked at the pictures inside. They all had captions such as; "Us at the Ichiraku Ramen", "Graduation", "Harassing Kakashi-sensei", etc. They all looked so happy then, so free.

What Naruto had said earlier finally made sense to him. Sakura wasn't coming at all. They were going to a funeral, her funeral. Sasuke finally realized why everyone was wearing black and Naruto hadn't been himself at all. He had to stop walking for a moment as the sheer pain threatened to consume him. Kakashi stopped, walked back, and slipped his arm around Sasuke's shoulder, his right eye pooling with tears.

"I can't…remember…why?" Sasuke mumbled the words tripping over each other. "I thought you said she was getting better."

"When you went after Toshikai, you hit your head and they said you'd be disoriented for a while," Kakashi said.

"Sakura fought to the end, but…she didn't…couldn't," Naruto concluded trailing off though Sasuke knew what he meant.

They made it to where the service was being held and Sasuke found himself hardly able to stand. The coffin was draped with a black cloth and her picture was sitting on top. A song was being sung by a teary Ino, Tenten, and Hinata and Sasuke found himself listening only to the words of the song.

**Spend all your time waiting  
For that second chance  
For a break that would make it okay  
There's always one reason  
To feel not good enough  
And it's hard at the end of the day **

Sasuke was vaguely aware of the speakers getting up and down to talk about her, when finally someone asked him to place his flower first. As he walked forward, a hush fell over the crowd. Her picture smiled up at him and he fought back agonized tears in vain.

**I need some distraction  
Oh beautiful release  
Memory seeps from my veins  
Let me be empty  
And weightless and maybe  
I'll find some peace tonight**

"I'm so sorry, Sakura," he whispered. "So sorry…"

He kissed his white rose and placing it on top he turned to walk to the side, his entire body shaking. Another jonin stood there waiting and asked if he'd like to do the honors of carving her name onto the monument. Sasuke nodded not able to speak for fear he'd cry and not be able to go on.

**In the arms of an angel**  
**Fly away from here  
From this dark cold hotel room  
And the endlessness that you fear  
You are pulled from the wreckage  
Of your silent reverie  
You're in the arms of the angel  
May you find some comfort there**

After everyone had said goodbye, the procession went out to the area where the monument of shinobi who were killed in action rested. The same jonin handed Sasuke an engraving chisel and a hammer. As Sasuke knelt he noticed her name had already been outlined onto the marble sundial shaped stone. He placed the engraving chisel at the start of her name, but found his hand unable to move. He felt Naruto standing behind him and Kakashi's hand on his shoulder once more. Naruto knelt beside him tears pooling in his cerulean blue eyes.

**So tired of the straight line  
And everywhere you turn  
There's vultures and thieves at your back  
And the storm keeps on twisting  
You keep on building the lie**

"I can't," Sasuke whispered feeling the tears forming in his own eyes.

He tried to hand Naruto the tools, but the young ninja refused pushing them back to Sasuke. Sasuke tried again, his hand shaking. Naruto reached his own hand out and steadied Sasuke's hand. By the time they were finished both Sasuke's, Naruto's, and Kakashi's tears spread across the monument's smooth face. As Sasuke rose, he felt the cool rain falling onto his face, as he looked skyward. Are you crying too, Sakura? He wondered sadly.

**That you make up for all that you lack  
It don't make no difference  
Escaping one last time  
Its easier to believe in this sweet madness oh  
This glorious sadness that brings me to my knees**

"Sasuke?" Kakashi said.

"It's not fair," Sasuke muttered keeping his gaze down on the monument.

"No one should ever have to bury a friend, a comrade, or someone you love," Kakashi said not knowing what to say. "She didn't die in vain Sasuke, remember that, and don't let her sacrifice be in vain. She wanted you to live."**  
In the arms of an angel  
Fly away from here  
from this dark cold hotel room  
And the endlessness that you fear  
You are pulled from the wreckage  
Of your silent reverie**

**You're in the arms of the angel  
May you find some comfort there  
You're in the arms of the angel  
May you find some comfort here**

Ino finished the song beautifully and Sasuke felt his heart shudder once more. What could he do now that she was gone? He didn't want to go on unless she was here with him. Silently he cursed himself for never telling her how he felt.

------------------------------------

Sasuke awoke from his dream in a cold sweat. It took him a few minutes to realize that was all it had been, a dream. It had seemed so real to him. He walked into the bathroom to wash his face with the cool release of the water and then looked at his reflection in the mirror.

I've waited long enough, he thought staring down his reflection. Toshikai will pay for what he's done. He grabbed his stuff and headed towards the gate. This time he was determined. This time Toshikai would taste his own blood.

"Where are you headed?'" Kakashi asked from behind.

"You can't stop me," Sasuke said. "He will die this time."

"I figured you'd say that and you'll be grateful to know that's not why I came," Kakashi sighed. "I only came to give you something and tell you not to throw your life away. Sakura gave it back to you for a reason. No one is immortal Sasuke so don't make her sacrifice have been in vain."

Kakashi extended his hand and Sasuke saw something glint in his hand as it caught the fleeting light, "You'll need this more then me."

Sasuke stepped forward and saw in Kakashi's hand Sakura's hitai-ate, her headband. It looked exactly the same and not even the blood had been wiped away. It was smeared across the leaf insignia and when Sasuke moved to take it he was careful not to smudge it. He grabbed it almost reverently in silence.

"It's yours until Sakura comes looking for it," Kakashi chuckled. "She might want it back."

"Yeah," Sasuke replied. "Just a little."

He gently removed his own hitai-ate and replaced it with hers. It felt odd seeing his own in his hand and another on him, but at the same time he instantly felt better.

"Nice," Kakashi said. "You look good in a bloodstained headband."

Sasuke smiled weakly turning to leave and began walking away raising his hand in a goodbye to Kakashi, who merely nodded after him with a sigh.

"Don't die or do anything stupid, Sasuke," Kakashi muttered then turned and walked back into the city. "I promise you'll regret it later."

-------------------------

A/N: Awww! I love this chapter, although it depressed my friend… Still I think it's cute cause it just shows how darn much Sasuke really does care about Sakura! And as an added bonus, this chapter isn't as short as my last few! So yeah…keep up the reviews I love them all and tell me what you think about this chapter! I'd really like to know!

Depression is only anger without enthusiasm.

Miharu Uchiha


	20. Reawakening!

Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own Naruto cause if I did…heh believe me things would change! coughSasuSakucough Unfortunately it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, blah, blah, blah, insert random legal document , etc.

-------------------

**Chapter 18: Recap!**

Kakashi extended his hand and Sasuke saw something glint in his hand as it caught the fleeting light, "You'll need this more then me."

Sasuke stepped forward and saw in Kakashi's hand Sakura's hitai-ate, her headband. It looked exactly the same and not even the blood had been wiped away. It was smeared across the leaf insignia and when Sasuke moved to take it he was careful not to smudge it. He grabbed it almost reverently in silence.

"It's yours until Sakura comes looking for it," Kakashi chuckled. "She might want it back."

"Yeah," Sasuke replied. "Just a little."

He gently removed his own hitai-ate and replaced it with hers. It felt odd seeing his own in his hand and another on him, but at the same time he instantly felt better.

"Nice," Kakashi said. "You look good in a bloodstained headband."

Sasuke smiled weakly turning to leave and began walking away raising his hand in a goodbye to Kakashi, who merely nodded after him with a sigh.

"Don't die or do anything stupid, Sasuke," Kakashi muttered then turned and walked back into the city. "I promise you'll regret it later."

-----------------------

**Chapter 19: Reawakening **

Sasuke could hear nothing save the steady beating thump of his own heartbeat in his ears. The fog was still thick and he could only see shilouettes of things around him. He kept his eyes open and fully alert for any movement. After wandering around in the fog for what seemed like forever, Sasuke began to feel frustrated and dejected.

"Come on Toshikai! I thought you were so fanatical about killing us!" Sasuke taunted. "Or did you run away with your tail between your legs?'

Nothing and no one answered, but an awkward silence and the rustle of the wind. Mist swirled around Sasuke's feet weaving in and around.

"Come on!" Sasuke yelled his frustration leaking into his voice.

Suddenly he heard a noise in the swirling mist around him. He raised his kunai and squinted around in the fog seeing nothing.

"Are you that eager to die?" Toshikai said walking calmly towards him. "I thought you were smarter than that."

"I don't intend to die," Sasuke said never taking his eyes off Toshikai. "I will kill you first."

"Heh," Toshikai laughed. "You will try."

The two ran head on and flew past each other. Sasuke knelt on the ground poised to attack again. Suddenly a slit in his sleeve and a thin line of blood ran across his arm. He rose and turned back to Toshikai.

"You can't win," Toshikai said. "Too bad, I think that girl, Sakura wasn't it? I think she actually loved you."

"How dare you say her name!" Sasuke retorted diving to attack again.

---------------------

Sakura's eyes opened for the first time to an almost bare hospital room. Kakashi sat in a chair by the far wall sound asleep. She glanced over and saw several machines with plenty of wires that attached to her skin somewhere on her other side. Her legs felt numb and she could hardly wiggle her toes. Apparently an aftereffect of laying still for who knew how long.

She tried to at least sit up or prop herself up on an elbow, but her efforts were rewarded with a sharp burst of pain in her stomach. Wincing she fell back onto her pillow with a soft yelp. Gently, avoiding getting tangled in her IV line and heart rate monitor, she eased the blankets down. Now dressed in hospital attire, including a tie in the back gown and off green pants a.k.a. the most hideous things she had seen, she slowly eased the gown up. Bandages wrapped around her entire middle and now from sitting up as fast as she had, a small patch of blood had formed easily contrasting with the stark white of the wrap.

She tried desperately to remember what had happened and sent her here, but her head was swimming in a fog. A beeping noise from the nearby machine she recognized as the IV machine, she had traced the line, announced the next batch of medicine was now being pumped into her system. As if on cue the room started to become hazy and her head swam. If only she could just wake Kakashi. She tried to call out to him, but her voice wouldn't come to her dry raspy throat. The darkness was sucking her in again and she tried vainly again to fight the encroaching wall again.

------------------------

"I told you it's useless," Toshikai smirked at Sasuke having knocked him into the mud yet again.

Sasuke pulled himself out of the mud and spit blood from his mouth. He didn't respond to Toshikai's tormenting, but only snarled and lunged at him again. Toshikai easily deflected Sasuke's own kunai with one of his own with a mock yawn and attacked with his own flurry of attacks. His moves were fast and Sasuke found himself having trouble keeping up with them.

-----------------------------

"Kakashi?" Sakura called from the having found her voice. "Kakashi-sensei?"

She had "accidentally" pulled her IV line out and found it much easier to concentrate now that mind-numbing drugs weren't being poured into her system. Unfortunately she still could only vaguely remember what had happened to get her here.

"Kakashi," she called louder though her voice was still raspy and quiet. "Kakashi!"

"Huh? Eh?" Kakashi said having snorted himself awake. "What's going on?"

After briefly glancing around, but not really seeing anything, he promptly fell back asleep. Sakura sighed wishing she had an overly large rock or something that she could throw at Kakashi's fat head. She waited another minute or so and then decided she would have to get him herself.

Wincing in agonized pain despite all the painkillers, she sat up, slid to the side of the bed, and gingerly stood up. She stood there shaking and breathing deeply for a moment. Finally she went to take small steps and felt like a child again as she hobbled painfully towards her sleeping sensei. She took a grand total of about two steps towards Kakashi before her legs gave out and she more or less fell on him.

Kakashi jolted awake and found Sakura on his lap.

"Hi sensei," she said weakly.

Reflexively he stood straight up before he realized whom he had dumped off his lap.

"Dying now," Sakura muttered, wanting to but unable to curl up into a fetal position.

"Sakura!" Kakashi said hugging her.

"Kakashi!" Sakura cried out as he worsened the pain she already felt.

"Oh, sorry," Kakashi said. "I just…well anyway need some help?"

"Help would be nice," Sakura smiled. "My legs seem to think they're jello or something and I don't think I could get up anyway."

Kakashi returned the smile and picked her up in his arms. He gently set her back down on the bed and helped adjust the controls so she could sit up better.

"That better?" he said after that. "Good to have you back."

"Good to be back," Sakura said. "I missed you guys. I think I even missed Naruto a little."

"We missed you too," Kakashi replied warmly. "You're just about the only think that keeps order on the team. Without you the team would pretty much fall into disarray."

"Thanks," Sakura grinned. Ignoring the pain she willfully hugged Kakashi again. She knew it was something when Kakashi told you they needed you. "Speaking of which, where are Naruto and Sasuke?"

"I'm sure Naruto's flitting about somewhere and as for Sasuke…" Kakashi paused searching for what to say. He found he didn't have to.

"He went after Toshikai didn't he?" Sakura said casting her eyes downward.

"Yes," confirmed Kakashi.

"Kakashi, could you do a favor for me?" Sakura asked looking out the window.

"What is it?" Kakashi replied.

"When he does come back," she said, "don't tell him a thing, okay? I want to see his face myself. Could you do that?"

"Sure," Kakashi replied stifling a chuckle.

-----------------------------

Anger flooded through Sasuke as Toshikai taunted him. He had activated the Sharingan long ago, but he still couldn't see with all the fog. Toshikai always managed to flit past him managing to pummel him everytime in the process. Blood began to drip from Sasuke's mouth, but he quickly wiped it away.

"What are you trying to accomplish?" Toshikai mocked him.

Sasuke growled and went for one final attack though his limbs pleaded with him to stop. His tiredness made him sluggish and Toshikai easily dodged. Turning he slammed him into unconsciousness. Before Sasuke succumbed to the blackness that threatened to take him, he heard Toshikai laughing above him.

"You failed again. Oh look, what a touching sentiment," Toshikai smirked nudging Sakura's headband with his foot. "Which reminds me."

Slowly Toshikai slipped his own headband off and let it clatter to the ground by Sasuke's head.

"I won't need it anymore," he said walking away.

The headband and Toshikai's retreating form were the last things Sasuke saw.

-------------------------

A/N: So the last chapter was depressing, but behold I give you happiness! Sakura finally wakes up, but Sasuke doesn't know a thing. At least not yet… I'm sorry for the entire scenario flipping thing between Sakura and Sasuke during this chapter, but I had to fit both in somehow…I hope it makes a little sense. So I hope you liked this chapter and if there's anything you think I need to change or add please tell me! I cannot tell you how helpful it is when you do! By the way, thanks to all my readers who keep on reviewing me even though I don't always make loads of sense, I love you all!

"Heaven's not a place that you go when you die, it's that moment in life when you actually feel alive."

Miharu Uchiha


	21. Seeing is Believing

Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own Naruto cause if I did…heh believe me things would change! coughSasuSakucough Unfortunately it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, blah, blah, blah, insert random legal document , etc.

-------------------

**Chapter 18: Recap!**

_Anger flooded through Sasuke as Toshikai taunted him. He had activated the Sharingan long ago, but he still couldn't see with all the fog. Toshikai always managed to flit past him managing to pummel him everytime in the process. Blood began to drip from Sasuke's mouth, but he quickly wiped it away._

_"What are you trying to accomplish?" Toshikai mocked him._

_Sasuke growled and went for one final attack though his limbs pleaded with him to stop. His tiredness made him sluggish and Toshikai easily dodged. Turning he slammed him into unconsciousness. Before Sasuke succumbed to the blackness that threatened to take him, he heard Toshikai laughing above him._

_"You failed again. Oh look, what a touching sentiment," Toshikai smirked nudging Sakura's headband with his foot. "Which reminds me."_

_Slowly Toshikai slipped his own headband off and let it clatter to the ground by Sasuke's head. _

_"I won't need it anymore," he said walking away. _

_The headband and Toshikai's retreating form were the last things Sasuke saw._

-----------------------

**Chapter 20: Seeing is Believing**

Sakura had first awoke around 5:00 in the evening or so and while waiting for Naruto slipped in and out of consciousness still feeling weak. She hurt horribly and the only release was the mind numbing drugs poured into her system and sleep. That was about the only time she didn't feel pain, lost, or anything really. Sleep was her sweet release from asking questions and the annoying, but ever-constant beep of the heart monitor. Kakashi was never far, but she only vaguely recalled the nurses and doctors going in and out. Finally Naruto arrived.

"Sorry sensei!" Naruto yelled. At first he looked as though he was trying to think of an excuse, but then he said simply, "You called me?"

"No," Kakashi said grinning at Naruto's confused look.

"I did," Sakura said from the bed behind Naruto.

"S..S..Sakura?" Naruto said in shock. "Sakura!"

He ran forward throwing his arms around her and squeezing so tightly it hurt.

"Naruto, that hurts," Sakura whimpered.

Naruto let go, but not before squeezing one more time. Sakura winced feeling like someone had pressed a red-hot iron into her skin and the rubbed salt into it. Nonetheless she smiled at the blond ninja in front of her.

"Hi Naruto," She said.

"You're okay! I thought… I mean I was so worried!" Naruto said happily. "We should hunt down Sasuke and tell him!"

"No!" Sakura replied quickly. "I want to tell him."

"Oh…I see," Naruto said his grin spreading.

Sakura listened for a bit as Naruto reiterated what had happened while she was here until a nurse came in and requested he leave.

"Young man, she needs her rest!" the nurse scolded. "You go get stabbed and see how you feel!"

"Fine," Naruto muttered after trying unsuccessfully to argue his case. "Bye Sakura!"

"Bye Naruto," Sakura called after him.

Suddenly he darted back in, hugged her more gently this time, and then ran out before the nurse could get after him again.

"Crazy boy," the nurse muttered checking Sakura's vitals. "Well you're good to go."

"Get some rest, Sakura," Kakashi said hugging her. "In the morning you can see Sasuke."

She nodded and felt painfree sleep not far away thanks to the medicine. Kakashi and the nurse flipped the light and left closing the door with a click. Her head ached along with every other muscle in her body, plus some.

"Sasuke…be safe…wherever you are…" she mumbled before peaceful sleep seized her once more.

----------------

._Red swirling color and Sasuke's voice saying something. Why can't I understand him? More red color and a sickly splattering noise. I can't see, I can't hear what's going on? More red…I don't…wait…stop spinning… Sasuke!_

Sakura woke from her nightmare with a yell. Sitting up straight caused a scream to follow the yell as white-hot agony exploded through her. She lay back down and instantly heard footsteps running down the hall. The ANBU, Kakashi, and two nurses burst into her room.

"Miss Haruno!" one of the nurses yelled. "Are you okay?"

"We heard you scream," Kakashi said with a worried expression across his features.

"I'm fine," She answered truthfully. "Just a dream."

"Sounded more like a nightmare the way you yelled," one of the ANBU said matter of factly.

"Yeah, it was I guess, but I feel much better now," Sakura said. "I'm sorry if I woke any of you."

"Nah, it's almost seven now," the nurse said. "Which reminds me… I need to check your vitals anyway. I know it sucks, but I could've woken you up."

"Go for it," Sakura replied. "I'm wide awake now."

"Kakashi?" Sakura called after the nurse was done and left. "I was wondering…do you think maybe…I could walk at all?"

"Maybe a little if you put your mind too it, though I'm sure the nurses might kill you for it. Why?" Kakashi replied.

"No reason," Sakura said turning to look out the window. "Just wondering… Oh and…can I ask for a favor?"

"It depends on the favor," Kakashi said reluctantly wondering what this 'favor' was.

"Could you maybe…you know sneak some real food in here?" She said giving him puppy eyes. "Hospital food sucks and you're the only one that could do it."

"Yeah, I guess I could do that for you," Kakashi grinned. "But don't get used to it."

"Thank you Kakashi-sensei," Sakura chimed with a laugh as he left.

------------------------

Sasuke awoke to rain dripping on his face. Well, that and he was partially drowning in a pool of bloody water.

"Well, that went great," he muttered aloud as he spat out sour blood. "I sure succeeded in making a fool out of myself."

Sasuke sighed and then saw Toshikai's headband lying beside him. He picked it up and gazed at if for a moment. He suddenly felt the urge to just throw it as far as he possible could or farther, but he didn't. He rose to his feet rather gingerly and turned to limp back to the Village in the Clouds.

Bruises ran up and down the length of his body and the gash on his leg was now encircled by black, blue, purple, red, and other random colors of bruising. Still he ignored them and went on.

Finally alone in her room the day passed slowly for Sakura. The nurses came in every two hours she had discovered to check on her and once in the morning, afternoon, and night to check her vitals and stuff. Now that she was alone she looked over at the flowers that sat by her bedside. They were beautiful flowers and she wondered at first who had brought them in. Then she noticed a card attached between the petals of one of the flowers. She gently eased it off and opened it. Immediately she recognized Sasuke's handwriting. His kanji flowed together easily as she read the note.

_Sakura,_

_I'm so sorry for this…for everything. I don't know if it helps, but…I wish I could make things better. I… This…I hope you like the flowers…_

_Sasuke_

She smiled shaking her head at the unfinished sentences on the paper. Sasuke wasn't the emotional type, but at least he had tried. She set the note back down by the vase and decided to test fate. She slid to the edge of the bed and started to stand.

"Journey of a thousand miles begins with the first step," she whispered carefully stepping down.

Her legs didn't give out this time, but were very wobbly. Deciding to take it slow she hesitated for a minute. Then she decided to take another step and another. She only went a few before she merely pulled the wheelchair close to her. As she sat down, she felt like grabbing the nurse button and bit back hot tears. Swallowing her pain she eased her right arm to the wheel only to realize her left was almost in as much pain as her stomach. Just sitting here in a general sitting position hurt and now she couldn't even move herself anywhere.

Then out of nowhere, slightly scaring Sakura, a nurse burst into the room. She did a double take between Sakura and the bed with a confused look before saying anything.

"What are you doing over here?" She questioned. Then continuing before Sakura could answer, she went on, "Nevermind, I was just coming to get you. Sasuke's back!"

Sakura felt her heart leap into her throat at the nurse's words. This had left her speechless. The nurse beamed and turned the wheelchair over to Kakashi, who had seemingly appeared out of nowhere from the hallway, who wheeled the chair down toward the main doors.

"Ready?" Kakashi whispered in her ear. "Do not push yourself. Just be careful and then stop."

"I will," Sakura mumbled though her heart was elated.

Indeed Sasuke was back. He had limped into town and sat down or rather collapsed on the bench by the fountain. He glanced around and found Naruto racing up to him.

"Sasuke! I have something I want to show you!" Naruto said excitedly.

"Hn… I don't want to," Sasuke grumbled. Everytime before when Naruto had tried to cheer him up, including his weird impression of a Sakura doppleganger, it hadn't worked. He wasn't about to care now.

"Come on! Please?" Naruto pleaded and begged. "I know you'll want to see this. Believe me!"

"No, I don't!" Sasuke replied angrily. "I don't want another doppleganger and I don't want anymore of your schemes to cheer me up! I just want Sakura and you can't give me that!"

"Actually, I beg to differ," Kakashi called from across the square.

Sasuke turned to retort, but what he saw left him speechless. His jaw dropped and he heard Naruto laugh to the side. _Sakura! _His mind screamed as he saw her not more then thirty feet away.

-------------------------

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but life got in the way I guess. I was working on a dance and off working on getting my brown belt and I'm very sorry! Still I finally updated so take pity on me and have mercy…please? Anywho I hope you like this chapter. Especially asuka02redeva cause I put in the part with hospital food just for you. Plus I know how much hospital food really does suck! So please review and I'll update the next one soon.

"Heaven's not a place that you go when you die, it's that moment in life when you actually feel alive."

Miharu Uchiha


	22. Guardian Angel

Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own Naruto cause if I did…heh believe me things would change! coughSasuSakucough Unfortunately it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, blah, blah, blah, insert random legal document , etc.

-------------------

**_Chapter 20: Recap!_**

_Indeed Sasuke was back. He had limped into town and sat down or rather collapsed on the bench by the fountain. He glanced around and found Naruto racing up to him._

_"Sasuke! I have something I want to show you!" Naruto said excitedly._

_"Hn… I don't want to," Sasuke grumbled. Everytime before when Naruto had tried to cheer him up, including his weird impression of a Sakura doppleganger, it hadn't worked. He wasn't about to care now._

_"Come on! Please?" Naruto pleaded and begged. "I know you'll want to see this. Believe me!"_

_"No, I don't!" Sasuke replied angrily. "I don't want another doppleganger and I don't want anymore of your schemes to cheer me up! I just want Sakura and you can't give me that!"_

_"Actually, I beg to differ," Kakashi called from across the square._

_Sasuke turned to retort, but what he saw left him speechless. His jaw dropped and he heard Naruto laugh to the side. Sakura! His mind screamed as he saw her not more then thirty feet away._

-----------------------

**Chapter 21: Guardian Angel**

Sasuke's heart thumped in his chest and he was shocked speechless. Then to his, the ANBU, and practically everyone else's, save Kakashi's, surprise, Sakura stood slowly and painfully. She found her balance after a moment and then stumbled towards Sasuke with a look of ultimate concentration though painful agony was etched into her features. For a moment she stopped and swayed almost falling. A nearby nurse moved to help her, but Sakura raised her hand for the nurse to stop and kept going after catching her breath. The whole square was deathly silent and not a sound broke the silence. Sakura almost made it to Sasuke, but a few feet away she tripped and fell forward. Sasuke, breaking the motionless silence, darted from the bench and fell to his knees catching her in his arms.

"Hello stranger," Sakura whispered. "I missed you. Though I did imagine a more dramatic entrance." She added the last part with a laugh.

"I…uh…" Sasuke said still in shock.

Sasuke felt Sakura wince with a tremble and he eased his grip, but she pulled him closer, tighter, as if she was afraid to let go of him. Her hands clenched his shirt like she never wanted to let go. Sasuke noticed she was crying, her warm tears spilling onto his shirt.

"Now would be the time to say something," she mumbled weakly still pressed into his shirt.

"Sakura…" he whispered unsure what to say. This emotion thing was all new to him.

"I missed you so much. I didn't think I'd ever see you again," Sakura said through her tears. "I…I…"

"Hey, it's okay," Sasuke said grinning slightly as his famous composure slipped away. "I'm not going anywhere."

Then in the middle of the Village in the Clouds middle square, crouching next to a huge fountain, with Naruto, Kakashi, ANBU, and others looking on, he kissed her. Lightly at first since he was afraid of her reaction to it, but if she pulled away he would understand completely. In surprise she pulled away slightly, but slowly kissed him back. This was what she had been waiting for since the ninja academy. _This is why I never gave up on him, _she thought her will melting away.

"Dang, there goes my chances with Sakura," Naruto joked, quietly sitting on the edge of the fountain.

When Sasuke and Sakura broke away, Sasuke pulled Toshikai's headband out of his bag where he had stuffed it. He glanced at it for a moment before handing it to Kakashi.

"It's not over," He told Kakashi who walked over with a bemused smile. Kakashi didn't say anything for a moment, but merely helped Sasuke lift Sakura back into her wheelchair.

"I know," Kakashi said finally taking the headband from Sasuke. "This must mean something. I doubt Toshikai would throw away his headband for no apparent reason."

"Speaking of which, Sasuke, I need my hitai-ate back. I know you look good in it and all, but…" Sakura laughed softly, discovering it hurt her ribs to laugh too hard.

"Oh," Sasuke said. "I forgot I was wearing it."

He untied it and tied on for Sakura who laughed as he fumbled with it. He pulled out his own and quickly tied it on. He grabbed her hand and gave it a tight squeeze.

"We'll present it to the Raikage in an hour or so," Kakashi said finally. "I would say now, but he's in a meeting. So meet back here then."

With that Kakashi disappeared in a cloud of smoke leaving his squad standing there. Well, standing and sitting.

"I'll be right back," Sakura said suddenly and tried once more to maneuver her chair. She had gotten better, but still hadn't quite gotten the hang of it just yet. One of the ANBU came over with a grin and helped her with it.

She was getting better at maneuvering the wheelchair, but occasionally flew out of control. They arrived at her room and the ANBU opened the door for her.

"Just yell when you're ready, Miss Haruno," they said.

"I will thanks," Sakura said. "Oh by the way it's Sakura."

"Okay, I'm Akimoto and this is my partner, Miharu," the taller of the two replied with a grin.

Sakura wheeled in and quickly, but gently switched back into her normal clothes. As she put on her shirt, she absent-mindedly poked her finger through the hold in her undershirt before pulling it on. A smile played across her lips as she tied on her headband. Despite all the pain she still felt, she was completely giddy with joy. Her lips tingled remembering how his had felt on hers and she nearly squealed in pleasure. Sasuke did care and she loved him even more than she ever had.

She beamed at her reflection and turned to wheel out. Then she changed her mind slipped her shoes on, and gingerly stood up. She knew she shouldn't, but when had that ever counted for much? Suddenly the door flew open and, okay it didn't exactly fly, but from the look on the nurse's face it could have. Sakura recognized her as the nurse who had chastised Naruto and gulped audibly.

"Miss Haruno!" the nurse cried. "What in the world are you thinking? Bad enough the stunt you pulled outside. You shouldn't even be standing, or if I had my way out of bed, let alone trying to walk!"

"But I…" Sakura started.

"No buts missy," the nurse said cutting her off. "Honestly strict bed rest and here you are trying to walk. Sheesh, well I suppose while you're up let me change your bandages and see the damage done by your little escapade."

"I feel fine," Sakura protested.

"Sure you do, but I've seen ninja better off who ruined their bodies by trying to do too much to fast," the nurse said ignoring her. "They ruined themselves and can never be shinobi again. Do you want that?"

"No, but I have someone waiting for me," Sakura argued knowing it wouldn't work. This nurse reminded her of an ornerier, older version of her mother.

"I'm sure you do," the nurse said. "Great! I wonder how much more damage you caused getting dressedby yourself!"

Sakura sighed resignedly and watched as the nurse unzipped her shirt and pulled it up making Sakura hold it. The nurse slowly began to unwrap the bandages as Sakura stared at the blank back of the door rather bored until the nurse whistled. She glanced down and saw the nurse had unwrapped the entire layer upon layer of bandages and had seen the wound beneath that was held together in front and back, by ugly black stitches, through which small drops of blood were able to seep.

"Oh, no," the nurse said clicking her tongue. "I don't have another roll of bandages with me. Hold on."

"What else can I do?" Sakura muttered through her arm was getting tired from holding her mesh undershirt and over shirt up while her injured left arm offered no compensation.

She was also annoyed by the fact that even seeing the wound that put her here didn't help her remember anything that had happened. All she wanted was to remember how she got here and such, but her brain refused to cooperate with her agenda. She made a mental note to ask Sasuke if she ever got away from the nurse.

"Where are they?" the nurse said angrily. "I swear no one ever puts anything where it belongs. Oh here they are."

Sakura rolled her eyes once more and, having given up on trying to remember, wondered if Sasuke and Naruto were missing her. That and the air in the room, though not cold, caused a tingle up and down her spine as it tickled her wound, which was usually wrapped tight hidden away from the air.

The nurse came back over and began pulling the roll apart before she could begin her work. It made it easier to stretch them around Sakura if they were already apart. Suddenly the door opened and Sasuke walked in.

"Sakura, I wanted to show you something while we have time. Are you coming?" Sasuke said until his eyes made contact with her. "Oh…"

Sakura quickly dropped her shirt and pulled the over one tightly around her almost taking out the nurse. There was about two seconds of awkward silence that felt like forever. Sasuke went a brilliant red and dropped his eyes. Sakura couldn't even tease him because she wasn't any better. In fact from the way her face burned she was probably worse.

"I'll just wait for you…" Sasuke managed to blurt out.

The nurse looked back and forth between Sakura and Sasuke as he backed out of the room and shut the door. Once he had the nurse grinned at Sakura.

"Up with your shirt missy," she said with a chuckle and added a wink. "He won't be back."

Sakura eased the shirt back up wishing she hadn't dropped it so fast and this time carefully avoiding her stitches. The nurse wasted no time and quickly finished wrapping up her bandages.

"There now, that's better," the nurse smiled at her work. "Now sit and I'll wheel you out. By the way you're still cherry red."

Sakura smiled at the nurse who moments ago had been an ornery lady. However, she quickly lapsed back into her old attitude.

"Now, remember Miss Haruno, NO strenuous activities whatsoever!" the nurse lectured. "Don't even think about walking anymore. Just stay put. Your body is in no condition to be doing that!"

"I know, I know."

"Sakura!" Sasuke said outside the door, still red himself. "Sorry about…"

"Don't worry about it," Sakura said. "I just thought Uchihas never got embarrassed. Shall we go then?"

"Yeah," Sasuke replied with a slight grin tugging at the corners of his mouth.

The two left the hospital slowly and then once they were out in the fresh air Sasuke turned to Sakura with a mischievous look in his eyes. A look Sakura hadn't every really seen before. Now that she thought about it, she had only seen three of Sasuke's looks tops. His smirk, glare, and blank stare, but it was turning out he could smile and be relatively happy.

"How fast do you think this can go?" he asked motioning to the wheelchair.

"Haven't tried," Sakura answered.

"Let's find out," Sasuke said at the top of a hill.

"SASUKE!"

The two went screaming down a hill, Sasuke clinging to the back of the wheelchair, and when they got to the bottom, without a word Sasuke wheeled the chair into an alleyway and over some bumpy cobblestone walks. This small path led them to a quiet, secluded water garden. There was a small bridge that led across the water to a small island in the middle of the pond. It had a bench on it that was flanked by two cherry trees.

"Sasuke I…it's…" Sakura said forgetting to yell at him for the hill, "it's beautiful!"

Sasuke smiled his once in a lifetime genuine smile and then, to Sakura's amazement, gently picked her up. He carried her across the bridge setting her down on what she now realized was a swing rather then a bench.

"Thanks," she said softly as Sasuke sat next to her. "Say Sasuke?"

"Yeah?" Sasuke replied smiling as his fingers knotted through hers. He hadn't imagined opening himself up would ever feel this good, but somehow it did.

"What exactly happened out there?" Sakura asked casting her eyes downward. "I wish I could remember, but…I can't."

Sasuke turned to her surprised by her question. She was still herself, but it different at the same time. It seemed like her brush with death had changed her, but then it had changed their entire squad.

"It's all a blur to me and I can't remember anything from the point I hit the tree up until now," Sakura went on, then glanced at Sasuke.

Sasuke sighed, "Well, it's a long story, but I guess we have time."

Sasuke then related the events from the point Sakura's memory failed her. At moments he paused to remember.

"I thought he would kill us and then…I thought I'd lost you," Sasuke said softly squeezing her hand.

"I jumped in front of you because I wanted you to live. I remember that much," Sakura said when he was finished. "By the way, thank you for the flowers."

"I'm glad you liked them." Sasuke said slowly and quietly. He hesitated for a minute completely lost in thought. "I'm so sorry Sakura. I've been such an idiot. I don't need forgiveness, just…"

"I love you, Sasuke," Sakura interupted him. "How could I not forgive you? I always wondered if you would ever…look at me like you cared… I wanted to show you that you could…"

Sasuke winced remembering how he had acted towards Sakura before, how he never wanted to act again. He heard something and turning he saw Sakura was crying beside him. He put his arm around her and pulled her close. She turned slightly and hugged him back. For a moment they sat there locked together. Sasuke watched her face as it rested gently on his chest and noticed, though she was crying, a small smile danced on her lips.

"Sakura?" he whispered in her ear.

"I heard you Sasuke…when you were talking to me," she said. "You are my guardian angel."

"From now on, I swear I'll always be there to protect you when you need me," Sasuke vowed quietly. "Always."

They sat for a few more minutes and then after realizing the time decided to head off to meet Kakashi. Sasuke turned to help Sakura back across the bridge, but she shook her head wanting to try. He did help her to the bridge, but after that stayed right behind her, his hands at her hips for support. Every step she took was sheer agony, but she fought through it and finally made it to the chair.

"My nurses would be so pissed if they knew I did that," Sakura panted out of breath. "Not that it matters much since they'll be putting me in therapy soon anyway."

"I thought you did pretty good," Sasuke said. "I think you'll fly through therapy and whatever else they throw at you."

"I hope," Sakura said.

Sasuke gazed into her jade green eyes and dropped to his knees to kiss her. She was stronger than most kunoichi in Konoha than she knew. Now he wanted to show her. She leaned in to kiss him back, their lips centimeters apart, when Naruto burst out of nowhere. Sasuke fell back onto his heels brilliant red and annoyed while Sakura turned her head away.

"Hey guys! Kakashi sent me to find you!" Naruto said. "By the way, are you okay, Sasuke? You look a little red."

"I'm fine," Sasuke growled standing and brushing off his shorts. His Uchiha composure had quickly returned in Naruto's presence. "Let's go."

"Uh…okay," Naruto said glancing from Sasuke to Sakura and back again.

Naruto led them back to Kakashi who was waiting for them outside of the gate leading into the Raikage's palace. Kakashi grinned beneath his mask as his team joined him.

"So what have you two been up to?" Kakashi asked Sasuke and Sakura.

"Nothing," Sasuke replied moodily. He was still annoyed with Naruto.

"Oh really. You didn't do anything special together…in private…" Kakashi teased leaning down inbetween them and pausing to cause tension, "…alone. Don't you think alone is such a wonderful word?"

"We weren't doing anything!" Sakura yelled at their sensei.

"Being defensive won't help anything. The first step is admitting it instead of denial," Kakashi smiled enjoying himself.

"Just drop it!" Sasuke said angrily.

"Kakashi, the Raikage's waiting inside for you," a jonin Sakura recognized as Ashitaka said. "Oh by the way, how's Miss Haruno?"

"Good thanks," Sakura said wheeling into view as she realized he couldn't see her.

"Toshikai won't be happy when he finds out," Ashitaka smiled warmly at her. "You're the first to ever survive a blow from him."

Sakura thanked him as the doors opened and Sasuke wheeled her in. The Raikage sat at his desk much like when they had first arrived to see him. He looked up seeming more tired than usual.

"You wanted to see us?" Kakashi asked.

"Indeed I did," the Raikage said. "Ah, Sakura! How are you?"

"Fine I guess," Sakura replied.

"Good, good," Seizo said seeming a bit distracted. "Now shall we get down to business? I understand my son returned momentarily."

Sasuke nodded as Kakashi handed the Raikage his son's hitai-ate. "He said he wouldn't need it anymore."

"I see," Seizo mumbled his fingers brushing the metal of the headband. "He's such a fool if he intends to bring Yosei into this without the scroll."

"He wants to cut any tie with this village he has," Kakashi said thoughtfully. "If he thinks he can, he will."

"What can we do?" Naruto asked. "How can we do anything once he summons Yosei?"

"My son is arrogant and I believe that will lead to his own undoing…" Seizo replied. "When you go after Toshikai, you won't be alone anyway. I'm sending my best Jonin to accompany you."

Sakura sat in silence watching Kakashi work it out in his head. He glanced her way and smiled briefly.

"How many?" Kakashi asked. "When would you like us to leave?"

"As many as I can spare and as for when, I'd say as soon as we find where Toshikai is," the Raikage said melancholy resonating in his voice. "Kakashi, may I speak with you alone?"

Kakashi nodded and told his squad to go ahead and get something to eat. Though Naruto protested briefly, Kakashi promised to fill them in later. With a sigh, Kakashi watched as his team filtered out.

"So what did you need to tell me without them?' Kakashi asked turning back to Seizo.

"Actually we found out where Toshikai is hiding, however…your team needs more…training before they'll truly be ready to face him," Raikage Seizo said. "Also I don't want to say it either, but I think you'll agree that it would be in her best interest if Sakura remained here at the hospital."

"She won't like that," Kakashi said evenly. His thoughts were flying through the scenario in his head. She wouldn't be content to stay behind, he knew that much.

"Exactly, but I honestly don't want another near death encounter," the Raikage said.

"That's true," Kakashi said wondering how he would tell her she had to stay without losing a limb. "How long do we have to train?"

"I'd say no more than three days tops before Toshikai will try another attack like the festival," the old man estimated. "After which, I'll give you Toshikai's location. We're still making sure he's there though I don't see where else he could go."

"I agree. Well, it won't be easy, but they're fast learners. I just don't want Sakura to hurt me when I tell her," Kakashi said rising to his feet and turning to leave.

"I'm sure she'll understand," the Raikage said following suit. "Good luck, my friend. I'm afraid you'll need it." He mumbled watching Kakashi's retreating form.

-------------------------

A/N: First of all, please don't send a mob after me to kill me! I know I promised to update soon and I didn't, but at least I am now right? Anyway I hope you like this chapter all you loyal peoples whom I love a ton for putting up with me! I just have to say that we're getting closer to the end with every chapter I write! Eeek! Hopefully it stays good enough for everyone until then. As always, I'm completely open to suggestions! In fact I NEED them! So please, anything you think of or want me to put in the story tell me and I'll probably do it!

"Heaven's not a place that you go when you die, it's that moment in life when you actually feel alive."

Miharu Uchiha


	23. Author's Note

Quick Author's Note (or rather a plea!)

Okay guys, I'm calling for some reinforcements and I really wish I didn't have to. My friend and I had a bet to see how long it would take before I would break down and beg you guys. Let's just say, I lost. I hate doing this, writing a author's note without giving you guys the next chapter, but I don't have a choice. I hate writer's block with a passion, but I love to write with a passion so yeah… You'd think they'd cancel out and I'd be fine, but no such luck for me… Anyway, I seriously need some ideas from you guys and gals. I can't think of what to write next as sad as that is…sobs So anything you'd like to see happen next, please let me know! I love ideas, ask my friends, I need them on a daily basis! So I'd be much obliged if you would help spark my brain! Even if an idea sounds stupid or whatever please send it, it might just be the spark I need to get going! The sooner I can get my brain in gear, the sooner I can update! And I swear I'll get this finished no matter what!

-Miharu Uchiha


End file.
